Wonders of another life
by flame-semi gone
Summary: When Cookie and her group get pushed out of thier homes, they meet the Clans in a forest. SunClan, SnowClan, and RainClan stare them away. But MoonClan welcomes them with open paws. Who knows? They could become the Clans new future.
1. Allengiances

**Allegiances for my new Fanfic...Hopefully this one is better than the last!**

**RainClan**

**Leader: Berrystar ( Light brown Tom, with gray and red spots. And has green eyes)**

**Deputy:Maplefang (Red and white tabby She-cat, amber eyes) Mate of Skyleaf**

**Medicine cat:Icewish (White tom with flecks of gray,ice blue eyes)**

**Warriors:**

**Skyleaf (Light gray Tom with Three white paws, and one jet black paw,Yellow eyes) Mate of Maplefang**

**Amberlight (Black she-cat with a silver stripe down her back. Amber eyes) Mate of Pebblestreak**

**Leafstorm(Orange and red she-cat with half of a tail, one ear and red eyes) Mate of Goldenshell**

**Pebblestreak(Big gray tabby tom with green eyes,former MoonClan) Mate of Amberlight**

**Raincloud (Black tom with Blue-gray spots, green eyes) **

**Sandears(Midnight black tom with sandy yellow ears, amber eyes)**

**Flowerblossom(Brown tabby she-cat, dark blue eyes) **

**Hawklily(Gray and black she-cat, amber eyes)Mate of Rabbitstrike**

**Bluepelt(Blueish-gray tom,Black paws and tail tip. Blue eyes) Apprentice:Birdpaw**

**Birchseed(Dark brown tom, light brown spots, Amber eyes) Mate of Frostfoot**

**Rabbitstrike (Plain white tom with, black tail) Mate of Hawklily**

**Goldenshell(Yellow tom with orange streaks, dark amber eyes) Mate of Leafstorm**

**Snowflight(A snow white tom with and silver tail tip, blue eyes)**

**Swifteyes (Gray tom with bright green eyes)Mate of Sunblossom**

**Sunblossom(Yellow,orange, and red tortoiseshell she-cat. Orange eyes) Mate of Swifteyes**

**Moonfur(Silver tom with a black crecent on his side ,Brown eyes)**

**Mudbreath ( Light brown and dark brown tabby tom, Amber eyes)Crush on Birdpaw**

**Queens:**

**Goldlion(Golden she-cat, blue eyes) Mother of Honeykit (Golden-red she-kit,blue eyes) Eaglekit (Brown long limbed tom,green eyes) and Hazelkit(Golden and brown Tom,Green eyes) Mate of Berrystar**

**Frostfoot(Silver and gray she-cat with Brown eyes) Mother of Gingerkit (Dark brown and light brown tabby tom,Amber eyes) and Jaykit(Silver with brown flecks she-kit,Brown eyes) Mate of Birchseed**

**Tallkit(A long limbed she-cat thats red and orange,left eye red right eye amber) Crush on Brokenkit**

**Brokenkit(Black and gray tabby tom,one forever broken paw. Born out of forbidden love)Crush on Tallkit**

**Apprentices:**

**Birdpaw(Black she-cat,one white paw,blue. Only apprentice in the Clan)Crush on Mudbreath**

**Elders:**

**Amberheart(Orange she-cat,Brown eyes, oldest Queen RainClan ever had)**

**Lightningstreak (Gray tom with a yellow line going down his body)**

**SnowClan**

**Leader:Brightstar(Bright white, she-cat with brown spots. Blue eyes)**

**Deputy:Lilystone(Brown and gray tabby she-cat. Green eyes)**

**Medicine cat:Greenwind(Red and orange tom,striking green eyes)**

**Warriors:**

**Wildtail(Dusty brown-gray tom,brown eyes)**

**Skypool(Dark blue-gray tom, blue eyes)Mate of Redmouse**

**Redmouse(Light red she-cat with blue eyes)Mate of Skypool**

**Rockface(Light blackish brown tom. Amber eyes)Mate of Dawnheart**

**Thornpath(Thorn sharp claws, Dark brown she-cat, orange eyes)**

**Fuzzymoss(Big fuzzy brown tom, yellow eyes)Mate of Runningmouse**

**Dawnheart(Dark ginger she-cat,blue eyes)Mate of Rockface, Apprentice:Bluepaw**

**Waternose(Small white she-cat with a slash of blue-gray on her nose, big blue eyes)**

**Airtalon(Dark cream tom,wisps of white. Green eyes)Mate of Halkeye,Apprentice:Nightpaw**

**Mousestorm(Light gray and brown she-cat. Yellow-brown eyes)**

**Rainshadow(Small brown with a gray tom,orange eyes)**

**Spottedwhisker( Small brown tom with gray spots,orange eyes)Mate of Nightstripe**

**Redstem(Deep red she-cat, dark blue eyes)Apprentice:Lightpaw**

**Flowerfur(Yellow and red she-cat,light blue eyes)**

**Icerock( Big gray and white tom,amber eyes)Mate of Streamflower**

**Tigershadow(Orange and black tom,resembles a tiger,dark brown eyes)**

**Ferntail(Light, brown and red she-cat, blue eyes) Crush on Lightpaw**

**Queens:**

**Streamflower(Blue-gray she-cat green eyes)Mother of Snowkit (Small white she-kit tail tip gray,green eyes)and Waterkit(Blue-gray tom,white tail. Amber eyes)**

**Runningmouse(Long limbed gray she-cat green eyes)Mother of Dreamkit(Long limbed brown and gray tabby she-kit. Yellow eyes)Mate of Fuzzymoss**

**Hawlkeye(One eye blue other green. Big brown she-cat)Mother of Amberkit(Big blue eyed she-kit, Brown and cream.)and Rainkit(Big green eyed tom,white and brown) Mate of Airtalon**

**Nightstripe (White she-cat with a dark black stripe yellow eyes) expecting Spottedwhiskers kits. Mate of Spottedwhisker.**

**Apprentices:**

**Bluepaw(White and blue-gray tom,amber eyes)Crush on Nightpaw**

**Lightpaw(Yellow and gray tom,blue eyes) Crush on Ferntail**

**Nightpaw(Black and red she-cat, green eyes) Crush on Bluepaw**

**Elders:**

**Tawnyfur(Orange-brown tom, green eyes. Oldest tom in SnowClan)Mate is Robinfoot,who is dead**

**Foxtail (Big brown and red she-cat, blue eyes, just joined the elders)**

**SunClan**

**Leader:Lilystar(Blue-gray she-cat,bright green eyes)Mother of Cloudkit( Black tom with blue-gray splotches. Green eyes) and Honeykit (Black, blue-gray,and ginger she-kit, amber eyes) with an unknown mate.**

**Deputy:Leopardclaw(Spotted yellow tom, Bright blue eyes)**

**Medicine cat:Bramblenose(Brown tabby she-cat,Amber eyes)**

**Warriors:**

**Swiftsky(Dark gray she-cat,Deep blue eyes)**

**Rocknose(Big light brown tom,around the nose is black. Small brown eyes)**

**Runningheart(Black,long limbed chest and paws. Blue eyes)Mate of Dapplepool**

**Loudbreath(Small brown and white tabby tom,amber eyes. Loud breath because of serious Greencough case) Mate of Brokenleg**

**Brokenleg(Gray and cream tabby she-cat,green eyes. Broken leg caused by falling out of tree)Mate of Loudbreath**

**Tailfur(A tall black she-cat,red eyes. Tail fur goes in every direction)**

**Woodsky(Brown and gray tabby tom. Amber eyes)**

**Stormwhisker(Big ,fluffy, and gray she-cat. Deep blue-gray eyes)**

**Poppyfur(Yellow , red and ginger she-cat. Purple eyes)Mate of Willowwind**

**Frostytail(White, almost silver Tom blue eyes)Apprentice:Leopardpaw**

**Cloudblaze(Big yellow tabby tom,yellow eyes)Mate of Ravenheart**

**Toadlight(Small mottled brown and white tom. Brown eyes)Crush on Leopardpaw**

**Jumpingheart(A very jumpy gray tabby tom. Green eyes)Mate of Brightscar**

**Hazelnose(Brown she cat with orange spots,green eyes)Apprentice:Gingerpaw**

**Barkwood (A big brown and black she-cat,blue eyes)Crush on Gingerpaw**

**Willowwind (A white tom,wisps of cream. Green eyes)Mate of Poppyfur**

**Brightscar (A tall brown and ginger she-cat,a long scar going down her flank. Amber eyes)Mate of Jumpingfoot**

**Apprentices:**

**Leopardpaw(Spotted yellow she-cat, Bright blue eyes )Crush on Toadlight**

**Gingerpaw (Light brown and ginger tom,Green eyes)Crush on Barkwood**

**Queens:**

**Dapplepool(A black she-cat with flecked white. Amber eyes) Mother of Brightkit(A lively Black she-kit,amber eyes)Rosekit(White she-kit with black paws and tail. Blue eyes) and Wingkit(A white tom with a black shaped wing on his side. Blue eyes)Mate of Runningheart**

**Ravenheart(White ,cream, and black tabby she-cat. Brown eyes)Mother of Longkit(Black and yellow tabby tom. Long legs and brown eyes)and Goldenkit (A white, yellow and cream she-kit. yellow eyes)**

**Elders:**

**Birdfur(Small yellow she-cat,Big brown eyes. Oldest cat in SunClan)Mate of Stormclaw**

**Stormclaw(Small Blue-gray tom,Blue eyes)Mate of Birdfur**

**MoonClan**

**Leader:Foxstar(Red tom with a white stripe going down his back. Red eyes)**

**Deputy:Acornpelt (A big brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)**

**Medicine cat:Dreamingsnow (White she-cat with black paws and a silver tail tip,orange eyes)Apprentice:Mistpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Larkwind (A small she-cat,brown and dark blue eyes)Mate of Mossheart**

**Shiningclaw(A big she-cat, with black brown and silver fur,orange eyes)Mate of Featherclaw**

**Bloodstain(A big black tom,with a splash of red fur on his chest,blue eyes)Mate of Spottedfur**

**Mossheart(Brown and silver tom, short tail and green eyes)Mate of Larkwind**

**Blackwhisker(A big and fluffy black tom. Blue eyes)Mate of Icywind**

**Icywind(Pure white with wisps of silver,blue eyes)Mate of Blackwhisker**

**Dapplestream(Gray and ginger she-cat,Blue eyes)Apprentice:Spiderpaw**

**Featherclaw(Dark brown she-cat with wisps of gray, amber eyes)Mate of Silverstone**

**Skywhisker(A Full ginger tom with Blue eyes and long whiskers)Apprentice:Timberpaw**

**Brownears(A ginger tom with brown ears and purple eyes)**

**Nightears(All ginger she-cat except for her ears which are midnight black. Green eyes)Mate of Reedclaw**

**Reedclaw(A black tom with a silver tail tip. Red eyes)Mate of Nightears**

**Dawneyes(Silver and brown she-cat. Black around her green eyes)**

**Silverstone(Blue-gray tom with ginger patches and orange eyes)Mate of Featherclaw**

**Robineyes(A Black she-cat with a red under belly and paws)Crush on Spiderpaw**

**Darkwind(A dark brown and gray tabby tom with half a tail)**

**Mudshadow(Fluffy white tom with black paws,blue eyes)Crush on Timberpaw**

**Queens:**

**Spottedfur(A black and silver tabby with amber eyes) Mother of Tigerkit( A red and black she-cat with amber eyes) and Silverkit(A silver tom with a splash of red on his chest and blue eyes)Mate of Bloodstain**

**Apprentices:**

**Mistpaw(White and silver tom,only Medicine cat apprentice in the Clans)**

**Timberpaw(A brown and white she-cat,green eyes)Crush on Mudshadow**

**Spiderpaw(All silver tom except for his tail and legs which are ginger. Amber eyes)Crush on Robineyes**

**Elders:**

**Streakpelt(Black with silver streaks. Grass green eyes)**

**Briarclaw(Brown and black she-cat,Amber eyes. Oldest she-cat in MoonClan)**

**Rouges/Loners/Kittypets**

**Mokey(A full gray tom,Striking amber eyes,Loner.)Crush on Cookie,Good friends with a few Kittypets**

**Rayn(Black and white tom with yellow eyes,Kittypet)Crush on Mimi**

**Mimi(Gray,white ,and cream tabby she-cat green eyes,Kittypet)Crush on Rayn**

**Cookie(A gray and black tabby, with one purple eye and one red eye,Loner.)Crush on Mokey,Good friends with a few Kittypets.**

**Ashes(An old Black cat with a graying muzzle. Purple eyes) Father of Cookie.**

**Storm(A blue-gray she-kit with green eyes. Her and her brother,Coal, were left to die until Cookie and Ashes found them)**

**Coal(A black tom with yellow eyes. He and his sister,Storm, were left to die until Cookie and Ashes found them)**

_**I said thier families here because I wanted to specify the relationships between the Loners and Kittypets.**_

_**And I know I wrote Mokey. It was the name of my cat,it's smokey without the "s"**_

_**It took forever to think of appearences!**_

_**Brokenkit and Tallkit are not related, but both of thier parents either ran away or died.**_

_**Here is part of the prologue.**_

I looked around, but all I could make out was Ashes, my father, and Coal, one of the kittens I found starving to death. They pressed against me, then I felt more fur brush my side. "Storm? Is that you?" I called out into the smoke."Y-yes Momma." She had called my 'Momma' ever since I started raising her.

Then finally I remembered something, _Someone_ to be exact.

_**Please read and review!**_


	2. Prologue

**So yeah heres the prologue...I really do hope this fanfic is better than the last!**

**Prologue**

I looked around, but all I could make out was Ashes,my father, and Coal, one of the kittens I found starving to death. They pressed against me,then I felt more fur brush my side. "Storm? Is that you?" I called out into the smoke."Y-yes Momma." She had called my 'Momma' ever since I started raising her.

Then finally I remembered something,_ Someone_ to be exact. "Hey Mokey!"I called for my bestfriend."Mokey were are you?" I started to whimper when I saw a shape come out of the smoke."Miss me?" Mokey had said as he came out of the shadows. I nodded and counted to make sure every cat was there.

"Mimi and Rayn aren't here! They could be stuck in the Twoleg den." Ashes shouted into the clearing. "Mokey go and check, your the strongest of us all. Please,just hurry." I licked him between the ears, because for all I know this could be the last time. He disapeared into the thick smoke once more.

After what felt like moons I saw him again this time dragging a body and another struggling to walk behind him."Oh my goodness! What happened? You know what nevermind, you can tell us later we just have to get out of this fire!" I grabbed the body that now collasped and started dragging the cat out of the fire.

Once we were out of the fire, I went with Coal and started checking all the cats. Mokey had a cut on his side, nothing too serious. But Coal was mostly worried about Ashes, Rayn, and Mimi. Mimi and Rayn had many scars and bruises,but they'll live. Ashes will live too, he just breathed in to much smoke for his old age.

Storm and I went to hunt while Coal and Mokey tended to the others' wounds. I caught a rabbit and a vole. Storm caught a thrush and a vole. We went back to the group and started eating. I ate the rabbit with Mokey and Storm. Coal and Ashes ate the thrush. While Mimi and Rayn recovered my eating the voles.

"Its good, I might like it better than those rabbit droppings the Twoleg gives us." Mimi had said after about a couple of heartbeats."What are you talking about?" Rayn said with his mouthful,"I wish I gave in to being a loner all those times you asked me to!" I let out a purr. And then a question hit my mind._ Where are we going to go?_

I was so lost in thought I didn't know Coal was talking to me,"...to go? Um, Momma you there?" He smacked me on my nose and I woke up out of my daydreaming. "What sweetie? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." I looked at the young, stocky tom." I asked, where are we going to go?" I looked at him and then around at the other cats, they also had a questioning glance.

Out of all the cats there, I was kind of thier leader. But right now, I couldn't even clear my head."We will make a tempuary camp here, then tomarrow we will look for other cats around here to tell them that we will either be staying or going." Every cat looked at me as if I was crazy. But soon thier gazes softened

"Okay but we need to decide if we are leaving or not. Cats who want to stay go to the ash tree over there." She flicked her tail to a small tree in corner of the clearing. "If we leave go to the holly bush over there." She twiched her ears towards the small green bush on the opposite side of the clearing.

Rayn and Mimi went to the holly bush together. _They might as well be mates!_ She looked on as Ashes started walking towards the ash tree, but then turn to the holly bush. Storm and Coal also went to the holly bush. Lastly it was just Mine and Mokey's turn.

At last we walked to the holly bush. "Then it's settled, Now who is fit to make dens,hunt,or gather herbs?" All the cats bounded to her in spite of thier wounds. "Okay,okay." i said as I was overflown with 'I wanna come!' and 'Lemme go!'. "Okay, um. How about Rayn can help Coal gather herbs. Mokey and I can hunt. While Ashes and Storm make the dens. Mimi, you can gather twigs and brambles for them. Off with you all now!"

We all split up. Mokey caught three mice, a pigeon, and a rabbit. I caught a thrush, a mouse, a vole, and a shrew."This should fatten us up for the travel for a new home!" I grabbed a giant canopy leaf and put my prey on it. Once we got home, Coal had rows opon rows of herbs. There were two dens._ One for the she-cats one for the toms!_ I thought.

"Okay everybody listen up, grab some prey and bring it back to your den. The left den is for she-cats and the right is for the toms. Coal you can put the herbs on the leaf, after that grab a peice of fresh kill and sleep." I called to everybody. I picked up the vole and went to the she-cat den."Goodnight everybody!" I called to outside and heard purrs rising from throats.

Today had been the best and the worst. I had lost my home to a fire, and I almost lost the cats who were like family to me. But now I will find a new home with kits that were abandoned, two kittypets that might as well be mates. My father that raised me ever since I could remember, and my most best friend in the world!

"Hey, Cookie?" I heard a voice call from outside the den." Yes? Come in!" Mimi padded in and nuzzled me."I have two things to say, first about what I saw in the forest. There was this...cat. He tried to chase me off. I told him that I needed just a little time to rest. He said fine, but if he still finds us here tomarrow, he'll chase us out." I saw how shaken the she-cat was and I tried to comfort her.

"I think his name was...Rainshadow... " _Weird name._ I thought. I shoke the thought away and asked,"Whats the second thing?"She took a deep breath and said ,

"I'm expecting Rayn's kits."

I exploded." How long did you know?" I asked, happy and surprised."I felt a kick this morning... and well thats it. I didn't tell Rayn yet. When I was going to tell him this, the fi-fi-fire started and-"

I put my tail up to her mouth and said," Time for sleep, you can tell him in the morning. Plus its moonhigh, you definatly need a rest."

She started nodding off as I closed my eyes.

**I think this is the best chapter ever!**

**Read and reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 1

**In case if you hadn't noticed it yet. SnowClan is like WindClan. RainClan is like RiverClan. MoonClan is like ThunderClan. SunClan is llike ShadowClan**

It was the third day since the fire. We got droven of by three different groups of cats. One Mimi recognized, Rainshadow. He was with a she-cat named Redmouse and another she-cat named Thornpath. After we ran into another group of cats. They had thick, fluffy fur like mine, but they were swiming like fishes. There were only two cats, but they were furious because we were on there 'territory'.

I heard them call one another,Swifteyes and Sandears. _More of those weird names!_ I thought as we passed another scent line. And I saw three more cats streak through the pine needles. Like all the other cats, they chased us away. I didn't catch thier names though. And as we were getting tired we slipped into the shelter of a bramble bush.

"Are you okay Mimi?" I asked the she-cat next to me. "Yeah, its just harder and harder to walk." Mimi replied as Rayn came over with a thrush. "I thought you two could use something to eat." Rayn said when Mimi tucked into the thrush. "Congradulations!" I shouted those words so loud, I was pretty sure it scared all the prey away from the perimater.

" Yeah, I'm happy that I'm going to be a father. But," He started to trail off when Storm came up and finished. "You don't think your going to be a good father, do you?" She stared at him then finished. "You know, that is exactly what my parents said before they... left." Storm had to choke the last word out.

"May I ask,Storm, but what happened to cause your parents to leave you in that holly bush? " Storm started shivering and explaned her story.

"Well first my father always wanted kits. My mother wanted nothing to do with them. I was the first born, then Coal, then Lily, lastly my youngest brother, Ridge. He was the smallest one. Mother actually liked him above all. And father loved us all, but it was Leaf-bare, and Mother didn't have enough milk." Storm took a deep breath and called Coal over. She whispered to him and he continued the story.

"Father said he wished he was a better father. He picked up Lily,then he flinched. Lily was very, very cold. Ridge was close to being that cold, Father and Mother said they were going to ,as they put it, hunt and put Lily in a deep hole. Mind you we were only three moons old. They left us, we wated and waited. Storm caught a couple of mice that would last a while. " He took a deep breath and continued.

"Mice were not the only thing she caught, she caught multiple cases of green-cough, white-cough, and cold. That is how I learned to use herbs. When you found us we were about five and a half moons." By the time he finished, all the cats were gathered around. We were all dozing off in a couple of heartbeats.

A yowl was heard and I leaped out of the bush with Rayn and Coal behind me bristling, Storm in the rear._ Don't tell me that these are a there are more cats!_ "Escuse me, but will you tell us who you are?" Meowed a big fluffy black tom. Coal ,Storm, and Rayn stepped stepped forward. Storm meowed first.

" My name is Storm, this is my Momma, Cookie. This is Rayn, he has a mate expecting kits inside the bush with another cat named Mokey. This is my brother, Coal. And grandfather is also inside." I stepped up and stood next to my foster daughter. Then meowed, "May we have shelter, just for the night of course. We will leave in the morning,promise."

" We will have to ask our leader. Why don't you come with us?" Asked a small brown she-cat. "Um... yeah just let me get Mimi, Ashes, and Mokey." I slipped into the Bramble and called. "Come on we have to go, we might have a decent home since the fire." She came back out to see Coal and the fluffy black tom bristling.

"Coal, sweetie. What happened?" I asked as sweetly as I could without raising my hackles. "Momma, this is my father!" Coal shouted at me. Then I noticed the resemblances. Coal carried on. "So you went hunting huh? Storm and I had to fend for ourselves. She hunted, I learned herbs the hard way. Storm almost died of green cough!"

I stared in shock as Coal bristled at the tom. The tom answered back, "My name is now Blackwhisker,you may still call me father though. Your mother is Icywind, Your brother Reedclaw." I stepped forward and yowled. "No, he may not call you father. Now just bring us to your camp so we can sleep sooner and leave faster." Once I finished I felt Mokey's fur brush mine.

The brown she-cat spoke,"My name is Larkwind, come on. You can see Foxstar."

As we started to walk, I heard Mimi wail as she fell. I dashed over and to her and notived she started her kitting. "Okay, Mokey go look for a big stick. I'll go look for herbs. Storm , Rayn, and Ashes stand guard. We don't want them to the kits!" It was Coal who was shouting at everyone. I spat, "Larkwind, Blackwhisker, why don't you two find moss,feathers, possibly somthing to eat to make her stronger!"

Larkwind padded off once she saw the first kit come. I nipped the sac and started warming up the little toms fur. Then I noticed another cat padding up to was Blackwhisker. I flicked my ears intent on getting the tom warm. He started to talk when the next kit came out.I nipped the sac and placed the she-kit next to her brother.

I started listening to whatever Blackwhisker was going on about. " ...Parent." He finished. then I stopped licking and looked at him."I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. For I was doing something productive!" I spat again. He looked startled by my attitude, but he repeated anyways.

"I said 'Thank you for takinging care of Storm and Coal. We would have let them starve if we found them. I was never a good parent." Once he finished Mimi nudged me and said. "We named them! the she-kit's name is Oreo, and the tom's is Tadpole.


	4. Chapter 2

_**So yeah, they are entering the MoonClan camp. Irony brought Coal and Storm to thier family... Mimi had her kits. Tom named Tadpole (In honor of Sasha's dead kit) and the she-kit is named Oreo. (In honor of the awesome cookies, and Cookie herself) **_

_**ME NO OWN WARRIORS, THE ERIN HUNTERS DO!**_

I picked up Tadpole and started padding into the camp. Rayn was behind me, helping Storm prop up Mimi. Ashes was on my left side of me, Mokey on my right with Oreo in his jaws. The two kits were squirming and protesting for food. Larkwind and Blackwhisker were up in fron of me. Coal wanted to stay far away from his 'father', so hes in the back of our group.

"Cookie? Can you really trust them to to hurt us? You know that technically we have four kits with us! Storm and Coal may be mature, But they are only seven and a half moons old!" Mokey put Oreo down and whispered in my ear. I mumbled through the kits fur in my mouth. "We got to trust these guys... Hopefully."

I was trying hard to ignore the stares coming from the cats around me. Blackwhisker motioned me to sit down, I obeyed as a black and red she-kit bounded up to me. She almost blew my head with questions. "Who are you? Who are they? Do you know me? Are you from another Clan? Why are your eyes purple and red? Are those kits? Can I play with them? " When the she-kit calmed down she asked another question.

"Why are you here?" I stared at the kit and started spilling out story to her and all the cats coming to hear it. When I was done the little she-kit was crying. "Its okay, Miss. you can stay with us! Right Momma?" The kit turned to a black and silver tabby. "That is for Foxstar to decide. And they have to decide if they _want _to stay here anyways."

I nodded to the she-cat and said. "My name is Cookie, whats yours?" The cat looked reluctant, then she mewed. "Spottedfur, and may I ask, but why do those kits over there look familier?" Spottedfur flicked her tail torwards Storm and Coal. "Oh... well, I think you have to ask why they look so familier to you. Though they might not want to tell."

I nodded to the she-cat as she walked to Storm. I looked back at the she-kit, she had another kit with her and she was going on about my story. _Whoa,_ I thought _Shes telling my story like its a heroic tale!_

I saw a flash of Blackwhisker's fur. I turned around to be nose to nose with him. I started blushing when he said. " Um.. er... Foxstar will see you in his den, follow me." I walked after him up a couple of dirt mounds. "Foxstar?" Blackwhisker called into the bright den.

"Come in." Called a voice. I padded in and saw a red tom. "Hi, I'm Cookie. All I ask is for shelter until the newborn kits are strong enough to travel." The tom looked surprised at my statement, as if nobody stood up to him. "I like you, you have potential of becoming a warrior. And I heard your little friend has a knack for herds." He started circling me.

When he stopped he asked,"Would you and your group join MoonClan? We have a place for all of you. The oldest-" He started going on when I corrected him. "His name is Ashes!" I noticed the tom didn't like to be corrected, so for the rest of the coversation I didn't say a thing"Okay, _Ashes_ can become an elder, he doesn't have to change his name. Your friend with the kits can go to the nursery with her kits. But they have to change thier names."

He tried to go on but I stopped him. "I'll think about it, but the my group will have a vote. We will give you your answer at sun-high. If we say no, you will still give us shelter, right?" Foxstar nodded as I walked to my little group. Miimi was suckling her kits. "Beautiful, thats what they are, Beautiful." I whispered to her. Then looked up at her small group

"Okay everybody come here, we have a decision to make. We have been offered places in this 'Clan'. If we stay, we change our names a bit, we all get responsibilities and we also get split into different dens. If we leave, we don't split into seperate dens, we leave here once the kittens are strong. And we can't look back." Once she finished the little she-kit padded up to her with the tom she was talking to.

"I never told you my name, its Tigerkit. And this is my brother, Silverkit. Are you going to stay in this Clan?" I looked at the kit and noticed that we had bonded in the little time we met. "I don't know... but maybe. Just let me ask my cats for an answer." I walked back to my group."Well?" I asked, I really wanted to stay in this Clan, it looked fun.

Ashes walked up to me and we locked gazes. "We all want to stay. it would be nice to have other cats to talk to." My heart jumped. "I'll go tell Foxstar. On my walk to the leaders den, Spottedfur intercepted me." It seems like my kits like you, can you watch them while I go hunting?" I nodded and called for the kits to come over. "I'm staying. But you have to stay with me for a bit, while your Momma goes hunting."

The kits nodded at me as we walked to the dirt mounds. I carried a Silverkit up, then Tigerkit. "Foxstar? You in here?" I called into the now dark den."Come in!" A voice called back. I padded in and started. "We wish to stay. And thank you for your kind offer." He got up eyes sparkleing."I'll call the Clan together. But you need to ask what the kits names are going to be. I'll try to incorperate your names into your new ones."

I brought Tigerkit and Silverkit down the dirt mounds and told them to follow me. "Mimi? what will you name your kits, remember they have to have 'kit' at the end." I heard Rayn's mew. "I'll rename Tadpole, Tadpolekit. And I'll rename Oreo, Sweetkit. Do you like those names?" Mimi's purr responded "I love them!"

I looked up to see Foxstar on top of this huge boulder. "All cats come beneath this boulder for a meeting. I am welcoming nine cats into our Clan. Mokey,Rayn,Cookie, and Mimi. Step forward. " We all did, even Mimi. _Probably because Storm is watching the kits._

"Do you all want to become a part of this clan?" Foxstars yowl broke across the clearing. "I do." We said in unison. "Then from now on, Mokey will be called Smokepelt. Mimi will become Creamface, her kits are Tadpolekit and Sweetkit. Rayn will be Patchnose. Cookie, you will be Thrushtail. We thank StarClan for blessing us with more warriors."

"Creamface,Smokepelt,Thrushtail,Patchnose,Tadpolekit,Sweetkit!" The Clan cheered our names as if we were already one of them.

"Coal, Storm,and Ashes. Step forward." The cats did what they were told."Ashes, is it your wish to become an elder?" Foxstar looked at the black tom. "It is. And I wish to be treated like family and have my name changed."All the cats were surprised by Ashes."Very well,"Foxstar continued. "You wil be named Ashtail, and you will join the elders. Storm and Coal will become apprentices."

A white she-cat stepped forward,"We all know that I won't be around for long, and I wondered if Coal would like to become my apprentice." I looked at Coal and he nodded, it was easy to see that he was trying hard not let a yowl of happyness." Then you will be named Coalpaw and be trained as a Medicine cat mentor will be Dreamingsnow. You may not have a mate." Foxstar continued. Coalpaw wasn't even sad that he couldn't have a mate.

"Storm will become Stormpaw, my deputy, Acornpelt, will become your mentor." The two cats touched noses and went back to the crowd. Foxstar continued, "All of you will still learn the warrior code and about StarClan-" He was cut off by a wail. I turned around to see Spottedfur being dragged in by a ginger scared tom.

"Hurry! A badger attacked us, Spottedfur is very hurt!"


	5. Chapter 3

**_Last__ chapter was a little bit of a cliffie!_**

**_I don't own warriors_**

I ran up to Spottedfur, her kits behind me. "Momma? Momma! What happened?" Silverkit was wailing. Coalpaw and Dreamingsnow bounded over with a black tom and Foxstar. The black tom had a splash of red fur that looked like blood. After a while Dreamingsnow said. "I can save Skywhisker, but Spottedfurs wounds are to deep. She also lost to much blood. And Mistpaw is nowhere to be found,she could already be dead. I'm sorry."

_Oh no... Shes one of the first friends I made here. _ Spottedfur started speaking weakly. "I want to see my kits, mate, and Cookie." We all walked up to her. Then, I noticed how much she was bleeding. The black and red tom was behind me, Silverkit and Tigerkit were next to me. "Bloodstain, I want you to take care of our kits. Silverkit and Tigerkit, I will be watching you become the best warriors in MoonClan." The three of them nuzzled her.

" And Cookie-" She started, but I wanted her to know my new name."It's Thrushtail now." She nodded." Thrushtail, I know I've only known you for a little while. But I trust you to raise my kits..." I licked her between the ears as she closed her eyes for the last time.

I let out a thin wail of grief. Tigerkit snuggled against me. "Um, Thrushtail... Momma's dead isn't she?" I nodded and started to cry. "Um... Thrushtail, can I call you Momma, sometimes at least...I think Spottedfur would like it if I moved on like a strong warrior..." Silverkit asked. "You can call me Momma, if Bloodstain allows it." I answered. The two kits looked up at Bloodstain. "Yes. I think Spottedfur would like that."

Foxstar ran across the clearing and jumped back on to the boulder. "Cats of MoonClan, we lost a queen to a bagder and almost lost a valuble warrior. Spottedfur asked that Thrushtail be like a mother to them. I will take a patrol to find the badger, and I will also have hunting patrols to stock up. I will take Acornpelt, Blackwhisker, Larkwind, Skywhisker, Mossheart, Brownears, and Nightears."

He continued. "For the hunting patrols, Bloodstain will lead one and Darkwind will lead another. Bloodstain take Patchnose,Smokepelt and Stormpaw. Darkwind take Timberpaw,Mudshadow, and Robineyes." Bloodstain took one more look at his kits then bounded off with a cat that was dark-brown and gray. More cats followed them. _Wow, I never knew how many cats I didn't know. _

"That is all, now since I am leaving the camp with minimal warriors in camp, Shiningclaw will be in charge. Dreamingsnow is outside with Coalpaw colecting herbs. So be very careful who you attack." Foxstar jumped down and bounded out with a flood of cats behind him. _I'll keep myself busy by... I know! I'll ask the kits give me a tour!_

"Tigerkit, Silverkit! Where are you?" I shouted, then I found them sitting next to thier mother. I padded up to them and asked. "Do you want to stay here and mourn? I could leave you alone if you want." I started looking for another cat to give me the tour and talk about 'StarClan'. But Silverkit cut me off. "Thrushtail, You don't know the camp. Want me and Tigerkit to give you the tour."

Tigerkit padded up, I noticed that she had just stopped crying. " Yes I would love that. But if you still want to mourn, you can." I said, but Silverkit just went on. "So you already know the Leader's den is. That boulder in front of it is called 'High Boulder'. Behind the High Boulder is Dreamingsnow's den. Medicine den." Silverkit kept speaking as we poked our heads in.

Tigerkit took over. "The leader calls Clan meetings on top of the High Boulder. The leader also sleeps in the leader's. I heard Foxstar got nine lives from StarClan, Bloodstain said its so he can lead it nine times better than anyone else. But all leaders get nine lives." Tigerkit meowed. I looked at her, and noticed she was trying hard not to cry. "Dreamingsnow goes to the Moontree, she can get dreams from StarClan there. She told me that she can't have a mate, but the whole Clan is like her kits. Also that her heart swells up when she helps deliver kits."

After that I started thinking more about the Medicine cat. _What if she falls in love?_ Silverkit went on. " That big bramble bush is the Elders den, and that place over there with the leaves covering it, thats the Nursery." Tigerkit carried on about how the things work. "The elders sleep in there. When Mudshadow was an apprentice, he told me that a big branch fell down and crushed half the den. He said that all the apprentices had to find bramble bushes and fix them so the elders would be safe. We kits can also listen to stories from the past. Elders are retired warriors and queens."

Tigerkit carried on, this time brushing up against me." The Nursery is where kits and queens sleep, its covered by branches, leaves, and brambles to protect us." Tigerkit stopped then asked. "Will we be sleeping in the Warriors den with you, or will you be in the Nursery?" I looked at her,she had a questioning face, I looked at Silverkit he had the same face.

" Well, we will ask Foxstar about that later. What are those two dens over there?" I asked, flicking my tail to the other side of the clearing. I knew that they were the Warriors den and the Apprentices den. But I wanted the two kits to be distracted. Like usual Silverkit introduced..." The one closer to the entrance is the Warriors den. The one over closer to the corner of th clearing, is the Apprentices den. In the middle of the them is the fresh-kill pile."

... And Tigerkit explained. "The warriors sleep in there, they hunt and fight for the Clan. Some of them have an apprentice. Which brings us to the Apprentices den. The apprentices sleep in there. They are training to become a warrior, but in Coalpaw's case, Medicine cat. You have to be six moons old to be an apprentice, but we are four moons old. Almost there!"

We started walking to the fresh-kill pile when a question struck my head. _Is this to soon for them to be this happy? Or is it everyday some cat almost loses a life! After this I'm having them eat and sleep._ "This is the last stop, the fresh-kill pile. This is where warriors and apprentices drop there prey. It is also against the warrior code to eat before the queens, elders, and kits are fed."

Silverkit stepped in. "I'm hungry, Momma can we eat?" I nodded and grabbed us a pigeon. We made our way over to the Nursery and ate the juicy bird." If you two are tired go sleep next to your real Momma's body." The kits padded away and started sharing tongues with thier dead mother.

Before long all the cats that left came back, ate, then slept. Just then I remembered what the kits asked me. _Will we be sleeping in the Warriors den with you, or will you be in the Nursery?_ So I went up the dirt mounds and called into the leader den. "Come in Thrushtail." Foxstar called back.

"Foxstar, I was wondering where I'll be sleeping for the next two moons. The kits want to sleep with me." I told him. He looked thoughtful for a few heartbeats then said. "You will sleep in the nursery, but these kits must stay in camp when you are on border and hunting patrols." "Thank you." I said leaving his den.

I went down the dirt mounds to see Tigerkit and Silverkit sleeping alone in the middle of the clearing. I woke them up and brought them to the Nursery, laid down and pulled them closer to my warmth. Before long they were asleep and I was thinking about what happened today.

_I started this day with the name Cookie and to only worry about food,water, a place to sleep, and six other cats. I end the day with the name Thrushtail,I have been accepted into a Clan, I have expeirienced death of another clanmate, and the birth of two. I also have dozens of cats caring about me, and dozens of cats I care about. Most of all I have a resposablity to take care of Tigerkit and Silverkit._

At last I fell asleep.

_**I really like the last part of this! I need warrior names for Timberpaw, Spiderpaw, Stormpaw, Silverkit, Tigerkit, and Sweetkit. I already have the other Clans apprentices covered, same with Coalpaw and Tadpolekit.**_

_**And also I noticed I accidentily made two medicine cat apprentices so I'm going to put a mystery on his death... sorry for killing him off before you got to meet him...!**_


	6. Chapter 4

**Hiya! School started up again... its eating my time!**

**By the way I still need those name ideas... When ever I think of one, it's something really stupid!**

**Story time!**

I woke up to the sound of moving around, at first I forgot where I was. I remembered when Tigerkit asked, "Thrushtail, can I go outside?" I looked at the young, adventurous kit. I looked down to see Silverkit still huddling in my warmth. "Wait 'til Silverkit wakes up, then you can go outside." I said to her. She nodded and pounced on Silverkit's sleeping body. "He was always a deep sleeper!" Tigerkit growled as she lied down next to her brother.

I started getting up to go get fresh-kill for the kits when Creamface woke up. "Hey Creamface, how are you and your kits?" I asked her, still padding to the entrance. "Oh I'm fine, Sweetkit started going to your nest in the night. I think that either she was sleep walking, or wondering where she was." I looked and the black-and-white she-kit, who was squirming around. "I think both. I'm getting fresh-kill can you watch Tigerkit and Silverkit?" I asked looking at the two kits in my nest.

Creamface nodded and I padded out into the clearing. "Thrushtail, go on a hunting patrol. I'll tell Spiderpaw to feed the kits." Foxstar called nodding to her. "Okay, whos patrol should I go on?" I asked back. "Speaking like a Clan cat already... You can go on Brownears's patrol, that way you meet more cats." I nodded then started looking for Brownears.

"Over here Thrushtail!" Called a ginger tom. "Coming!" I called back. I noticed that there were two other cats him. "This is Robineyes," He said flicking his tail to a she-cat that had red paws and red belly. Other wise all black. "And this is Icywind." He said, flicking his tail again to the white she-cat this time. "Lets go then." Brownears said as we ran through the tunnel. I flinched hearing Icywind's name.

"Okay we will split into groups of two, I'll be with Robineyes. Icywind can be with Thrushtail." I looked at the she-cat in behind me, her glare burning my pelt. " But what if she can't hunt? I don't want to be stuck with a no-good, flea-bitten, rouge!" Icywind spat at me. I tried my hardest not to hiss something back. "I'll go with Thrushtail, if it's okay..." Robineyes asked. Brownears nodded and padded away with Icywind.

"So why did you do that? I mean, we barely know each other." I asked her after a couple of heartbeats. "Because, your story is kind of like mine, except I was only three-moons old and left in this territory. My mother abandoned me, she never wanted me." I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "It's okay, let's hunt, so we can get our mind clear." I suggested.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I looked at Robineyes, she was carrying a fat squirrel and a scrawny sparrow. I was carrying two scrawny mice and a average pigeon. "See, rouges can't even hunt right! Look at them, they barely have anything." I heard Icywind's voice before I padded into the camp. "Why does she not like me?" I asked myself as I padded with Robineyes to the fresh-kill pile. I mewed my good-byes and padded to the nursery.

I got trampled on the way in. "Can we go outside now?" Tigerkit asked, I looked over to see Silverkit playing with my tail. "Sure. Don't get under warrior paws." I called back to them as they raced outside. _I'll visit Coalpaw, see if he needs helping._ I decided as I walked to my foster kit's den. Icywind confronted me. "Who are you to come here and bring the kits I abandoned so they could live."

I looked down at her blue eyes, pure hatred."How long did you think it took to get Blackwhisker and Reedclaw to forget about them. And now all that is down the drain because of you. I always hated being a rouge! Now I'll always hate the cats who lived or once lived a rouge life." I looked at her, everyone was looking at her. I thought about it then said evenly.

"If your mother of father came to live the clan life would you hate them? If you had kits and they liked the way of the rouge better and left you, would you hate them? Do you hate yourself, mate, and your kits? Because you all lived a life as a rouge!" I looked at her, she was now shivering at the sudden outburst. I looked around and saw that almost every cat was looking at her with confused,happy, and disaproving faces.

Icywind stood up and attacked me, I stepped aside. She lunged at me again, this time claws and fangs out. I stepped aside, and rolled over to be safe. I saw Foxstar, he looked at me and mouthed, 'Attack her, no claws.' I nodded and let her push me against the wall. At the last second I jumped up and over her. I used my paws and battered her flank. She whipped around and I brought a paw down on her face.

Every cat was on sides, few cats were on my side, mostly my friends,the kits,Bloodstain, Foxstar, Robineyes, Brownears, and a couple of other cats. Every other cat was on Icywind's side or confused. I brought my attention back to Icywind. She was charging at me, I jumped up turned around and landed square on her shoulders. She let out a surprised squeak and fell . I jumped off and padded over to Tigerkit, Silverkit, and Smokepelt.

Foxstar looked at me, winked, then jumped up to high rock. "Cats of MoonClan, Thrushtail did not use claws. Because she intended not to hurt her Clanmate. Icywind used claws and fangs, but there is not a scrach on either of them. I sentence Icywind to cleaning out the elders den for three sunrises. Thrushtail will stay, unpunished because she obeyed the warrior code. I also think she has moves she can teach us."

He looked down at me then said. "Patrols will still be sent out until sun-down and we will all eat then. Thrushtail may take a patrol of at least six warriors to teach moves to. You can also bring Stormpaw to help with the training." He glared at Icywind, because he heard her say she abandoned kits. I nodded and went to Stormpaw. "I think we shoudl take four warriors and two apprentices." She nodded and headed for the apprentices den. "Make sure they bring thier mentors, I'll pick two more cats that way." I called after her.

Stormpaw came back with Timberpaw and Spiderpaw behind her. "Can you two get you mentors?" Spiderpaw nadded and padded away, Timberpaw shook her head, "Can't he's in the medicine den. I'll get Mudshadow though!" Timberpaw then walked off as I want to pick Robineyes and Brownears to come with us. "I chose you two to be on my battle training patrol. Same with Timberpaw, Mudshadow, Spiderpaw, and his mentor." The two cats nodded.

I think I saw happyness flicker in Robineyes's eyes. The same happyness in Timberpaws eye. "Lets go then!" I meowed once all the cats were there.


	7. Chapter 5

**This is going to be the battle training, showing more relationships between TimberXMud and RobinXSpider**

**And I know that Icywind is a little mean, she will soften up don't worry!**

**STORY!**

"Okay, now we need to pair up... Timberpaw, do you have anybody you want to pair with?" I asked the apprentice, she nodded and headed over in Mudshadow's direction. I turned around to see Robineyes and Spiderpaw pairing up. " That leaves Brownears and... Sorry what's your name?" I asked the grayish-ginger she-cat. "Oh, my name is Dapplestream. The she-cat said.

I nodded to her and said. "We will do the move were I got cornered and I jumped over Icywind. Okay I'm going to show you, you can try from what you saw. If you don't get it first couple of tries, I'll show you step-by-step." I nodded to Stormpaw, she started to push me up against a tree. At last second, I jumped up against a tree, pushed as hard as I could and sailed over her.

Everyone looked, amazed._ It's not that amazing._ I thought rudely, though I didn't say anything. I watched them all, Dapplestream, Timberpaw, and Robineyes were jumping against the trees. Timberpaw needed to keep her legs together, while Dapplestream had to push harder. Mostly Robineyes neaded to find the tree trunk, she kept missing.

"Okay, listen. When you get droven somewhere, try to find a hard surface. Keep your legs as close together as you can. Lastly push off as hard as you can to soar over your opponent." They started trying again, Stormpaw and I alongside them so they could get the hint on what to. After that was done I showed them that they could get some hits while thier enimy is still trying to find where they went.

"Now if your driving them and they jump over you, try to find where they'll land. Go there and get ready to attack." Once every cat tried both spots, we went on to the next move. "Okay, here, a cat _has_ to charge at you. When the cat does, judge the distance , jump on top, use claws to hold on if you need to. And hold on until they fall."

Stormpaw and I showed them the move, and this one the other cats did much better at. I continued, "To counter this attack is to keep charging until your out of the way, turn around, and getas many attacks in as you can." They all nodded and then Timberpaw asked, "Can we go hunting?"

I nodded and said, "Yes." We all walked away and found prey. _Good thing New-leaf is coming! _I thought as I caught a shrew . When I got back to camp, I had alot of prey. A shrew, a pigeon, a sparrow, a thrush, and two mice. I deposited my food, grabbed the thrush, and went to the Nursery. I layed down when Creamface started talking about Tadpolekit and His sister, Sweetkit.

"So then, Tadpolekit jumped on his sister. Sweetkit turned around and bit him. I think they would make wonderful warriors!" Creamface went on until Tigerkit and Silverkit walked in with and big mouse. "How are you two today? Sorry I didn't spend time with you." Silverkit looked up from the mouse and saw that I was really sorry. He and Tigerkit came over and licked my face.

"You know, Thrushtail, by the time your dead I bet that you'll foster over thirty kits!" Creamface exclaimed. "But I can't leave mewling kits to die, or be lonely!" I answered back. Then I scooted closer and said. "I think I might know who likes who!" I whispered in her ear then said."I think Robineyes likes Spiderpaw. I also think that Timberpaw might like Mudshadow."

We giggled and laughed as the kits fell asleep. I went back outside after we were done and she wanted to sleep. I noticed everyone was 'sharing tongues' again. I went over to Stormpaw and Coalpaw and started 'sharing tongues'. "So did you here what happened with me and your mother?" I asked them, Coalpaw started bristling.

"She is not my mother! You are, and nothing can or will change that!" Coalpaw yowled, and everybody looked. I was sitting next to him already so I started to groom him, calming him. "I think he means that you basicly raised us, Momma. So you are our mother." Stormpaw said more gently. "I know." I whispered back

"If Icywind tells me to call her mother, don't hesitate to hold me back." Coalpaw said, he wasn't bristling anymore, but he was still very angry. Just at that moment, Blackwhisker and Icywind walked over with another cat behind them. Coalpaw and Stormpaw looked away from them. "Hello, how may I help you?" I said politely. "Oh, I just wanted to talk to my kits." Icywind said looking over her shoulder at the other cat. "Surely you know Reedclaw? He is your brother after all."

Stormpaw welcomed her brother with warmth, Coalpaw huffed and scooted closer to me. "Hey, Reedclaw. Long time no see?" Stormpaw mewed. "Wait how did you become a warrior?" Coalpaw mewed, suspicious. "I told Foxstar that I could hunt and fight, I didn't need warrior training. He beleived me." I thought about it, _There has to be more to that!_

I gave up thinking, licked my foster kits' heads. Then, just to tick Icywind off, said. "Good bye, my wonderful and lovely kits." Coalpaw looked at me and stifled a laugh. Icywind looked at me again, more hatred. Even Reedclaw and Blackwhisker bristled.

I went to the Nursery, curled around the kits I was chosen to take care of. Took one long look at them. Then fell asleep.

**I officially hate writers block!**

**Oh well, Read and Review**

**Your warrior name could be chosen!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Teehee! I like getting Icywind very, VERY, angry!**

**I still need warrior names for Stormpaw, Timberpaw, Spiderpaw, and Sweetkit. **

**I already have Coalpaw, Tadpolekit, Tigerkit, Silverkit.**

**Story!**

It has been one moon and a half since my encounter with Icywind. I also trained with everyone, except the kits and the medicine cats. Also there's only a half moon until Tigerkit and Silverkit get apprentice names. Also, there was a 'gathering', Coalpaw, Smokepelt, Stormpaw, and Patchnose went. They said there are more cats that don't like us, and there was trouble between MoonClan and SunClan. I had to stay home because I was technically a 'queen'.

"Thrushtail!" Smokepelt yowled. I stepped out off my den, I was watching Sweetkit and Tadpolekit, who were sleeping. "Yes?" I asked. It isn't usual that he would yowl. I saw him being pinned by Tigerkit and Silverkit. I giggled and saw that Sweetkit and Tadpolekit had woken up, and were ready to attack me. I stumbled out of the den and said. "Hey! I can't help you, I need help myself."

The four kits giggled. Tigerkit saw me, jumped off of Smokepelt, and jumped on me to help the other kits. "Hey! I thought I was a part of MoonClan, I'm no intruder!" I said, Tigerkit looked at me then said. "No! You are SunClan!" she yowled and battered me with sheathed claws. I laughed until Acornpelt came over, she said, "Foxstar wants you." I nodded and asked, "Smokepelt, can you watch the kits. Just until Creamface comes back from the dirtplace." He nodded as I padded away.

I climbed the dirt mounds and jumped onto High Boulder and yowled into Foxstar's den. He called back out, "Come in!" He souned more cheerful than usual. "You asked for me?" I asked as he washed himself. "Oh, yes. I wondered two things. I wanted to know if you want to mentor Tigerkit." I was shocked, I barely knew the territory! But I knodded, he trusted me to train one of his warriors!

"I would love that! Now what was the other thing?" I asked, it took me all my self-control to sit still. "Oh I need to know if you know how to hunt,fight, and if you know the territory. I will asses you with Brownears. We start at sun-high." I nodded and padded out of his den. Once I got off of the dirt mounds, I bounced around with a face that everyone could see I was happy.

I went over to the apprentices den to speak to my kits. "Stormpaw? Coalpaw? You two in here?" No answer. "Oh well," I started to pad off when I heard a little call "Thrushpelt?". I whipped around to see Timberpaw walking to me."Yes?" I asked. "Oh, well... I was wondering if you could give me some tips." She whispered as I curled my tail around paws.

"Sure, what is it about?" I asked another question. She seemed releived that I said yes. "Come with me." She walked away to the tunnel. I nodded and followed. "Where are you two going?" Asked Foxstar, he was on top of High Boulder. I looked at him and said. "She-cat problems, nothing for toms to know." He blushed as we kept walking. He jumped down and caught up with me. he touched noses with me and said. "Just be careful, okay?" I blushed and nodded.

Once we were at Bird Tree, the tree were birds nest all seasons long, and she started to talk. "I wanted to know... how to get a toms attention." I was startled by the question, but answered it. "Well, it depends on the tom. If you both like each other, then just spend alot of time with him alone. If only you like him, then talk to him when other cats are around. Then pretty soon he will reveal his feelings about you." When I was done talking I saw that the brown and white she-cat was about to burst with happyness.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her when I saw a pair of gleaming red eyes staring from the bushes. "Oh, because... you know... because you have two toms padding after you! I thought you knew!" I was about to faint. _Two toms?_ I thought while running names through my mind._ Smokepelt? Maybe. Brownears? No, he is to involved in his work. Blackwhisker? No! He has a mate!_

"Can you tell me which two? I'm kind of oblivious." She nodded then said. "Smokepelt and Foxstar! You silly head!" I was shocked. _I only like one of those toms back!_ I thought. I couldn't beleive that the lleader might like _me_! I looked at Timberpaw, then remembered the red eyes. _Was Foxstar following me?_ I thought. I stopped thinking when Timberpaw said,"I'm hunting!"

I looked at her and nodded. I jumped up on the tree and started climbing. I whispered down to her. "I'll bat them down, see if you can catch them and kill them." She nodded when I climbed higher. I saw a whole nest of sparrows. I knocked the nest over so it trapped the sparrows. I heard squacks of alarm. I hit down a pigeon and two thrushes. I also got three squirrels out of the tree, we only caught one though.

We went back to camp with a squirrel, a pigeon, two thrushes, and four sparrows. On the way back I caught one mouse and a rabbit. Timberpaw caught two shrews. We entered the camp, put the fresh-kill on it's pile. Then layed down to sleep." Assessment time, Thrushtail!" Foxstar yowled. I yawned and got up. "Okay, what are we doing first?" I asked Brownears answered.

"You are leading a patrol of four, counting you, to SunClan border." I nodded and went to find three other cats. "Timberpaw? Bloodstain? Robineyes? I need you for a patrol." I saw the three cats, already padding over to me. They all nodded and we went out the tunnel. I racked my brain to remember which way to the border. Once I remembered we started in that direction.

I heard a rustle in the bushes, _ Probably Foxstar. _I thought as a smelly scent swepped over me. " Are we that close to the border already?" Asked Timberpaw. I heard a yowl," SunClan attack!" I gasped then said, "Get ready, I heard a battle yowl!" Bloodstain looked at me as if I was crazy. I proved him wrong when a big light brown tom jumped on him. I turned around to see a big yellow tom trying to attack Timberpaw. I dashed over to help my friend.

"Your one of those _rouges,_ aren't you?" The tom asked as I slashed his nose. Blood spurted out and stained my fur. "Great, now I'm going to smell like crow-food for a quarter-moon!" I spat back as another cat tried to bite my tail. It was a small light brown tom. I pushed him off and chased him to the border. _To easy!_ I attacked cat after cat, until there were no more.

"Wow, your good at fighting!" Bloodstain breathed out, I looked at him when Robineyes said, "It's hard to beleive your a calm, Nursery queen!" I blushed and then said. "Well lets finish the patrol, then hunt." I looked at everybody to make sure nobody was seriously injured. Nobody was and we finished the patrol in heartbeats. And we all caught somthing on the way back to camp.

"Good job everybody!" I praised around the mouse's fur. I saw Foxstar padding to me. "Did I pass?" I wanted to avoid anything to romantic, I don't want him to get the wrong idea. He nodded and blushed. "Yes, you passed. But I think you should come with me into my den." I looked at him bewildered. "May I ask why?" I felt my heart thumping against my chest. "Because I have to ask you something." I nodded and padded after him with a fat squirrel.

He went to his den, and I waited to be welcomed inside. "You can come in, Thrushtail. No need to be scared!" He laughed as I padded in with the squirrel. "Want some?" He nodded and took a ravenous bite. "So, is there any reason you want me in here...?" I asked hoping he wasn't going to ask if I wanted to be his mate. "Well, I wondered if you wanted to sleep in my den from now on..." He answered, uncertainty in his voice.

I shivered, "Why?" I tried to seem as calm as I could. "Because... well the few moons you've been here, I... well... I kind of liked you. And I wondered if you liked me as a mate, or a friend." I looked at him again and took another bite from the squirrel. "Well, I like you as a friend. Possibly more, though I was hoping for someone else to be my mate. But he never wants to get close together and share tongues." He looked at me and said. "Well at least give me a chance, if you can. It's just, I always wanted to have a mate or kits, and ever since I became leader, every cat acts like I'm more superior than them."

I looked at him and said. "How about I give you a chance? And if we have kits, I'll tell you if I love you then. But no matter what, our kits will be loved. I will not let anyone neglect them." He looked hopeful and said, "I'll treat you right." As he licked my head. I looked up from the half-eaten squirrel. I started sharing tongues with him, his soft fur was beautiful, it made me want to sink into him. _Maybe I do love him..._ I looked at him. And started to nod off.

"Wait! What about the kits?" I asked him. He looked startled then said. "I'll make them apprentices now." I watched him stand up and walk onto the Giant Boulder. "MoonClan, we are having a Clan meeting!" I padded out to meet him, he nuzzled me and I licked his shoulder in return. I heard gasps from below the boulder. "Great, she's mates with the leader now!" I heard Icywind call. I started to growl as I made my way down the dirt mounds.

"Cats of MoonClan,SunClsn attacked Thrushtail's patrol. They won and there are no serious injuries. We also have to make two apprentices-" Foxstar continued, ignoring Icywinds comment. He was cut off by Sweetkit. "Is that us?" She squeaked. "No, it's for us. You silly furball." It was Silverkit who answered. Foxstar silenced the kits with a wave of his tail. Then said. "Tigerkit and Silverkit come forward. " I dashed over to my foster kits and started to clean them. When I was done they walked over.

"Silverkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw. Brownears will be your mentor." He turned and looked at Brownears. "Brownears, you have received excellent training from Briarclaw. I wish you pass all of it down to Silverpaw." Mentor touched noses with apprentice, and they padded back to the ring of cats. Foxstar turned to Tigerkit. "Tigerkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw. Thrushtail will be your mentor." We both walked to the center of the ring.

"Thrushtail, you have been a rouge before this,, I trust you to train Tigerpaw. You also know how to hunt and fight. I want you to pass all this to her." We touched noses and went back to the ring of cats. I whispered to her, "Get a nights rest, we will be out all tomarrow." Tigerpaw nodded and padded away to the apprentices den.

I walked back to Foxstar's den. It smelled just like him. I made a nest out of the scrap feathers moss and ferns he doesn't use and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hola! Just wanted to say that me no own warriors. Now we can get back to the story.**

**By the way, I'm skipping ahead three moons. I just don't want to go through all the training sessions.**

**STORY!**

First gathering! I couldn't wait. Neither could Tigerpaw, she was shivering under her pelt, despite that it was Green-leaf. Foxstar padded up to me, I gave him a lick on the top of his head. He licked my cheek in return, Icywind was glaring at me because of it, I ignored her. "Is everybody ready?" All the cats were there. The cats that are coming are: Me, Foxstar, Tigerpaw, Silverpaw, Timberpaw,Dapplestream, Brownears, Icywind, Briarclaw, (Even though she's an elder) and Acornpelt. The two medicine cats are coming too.

We started through the tunnel with a sprint. And we came to a clearing. It had four huge rocks in each corner, one enormous tree, and a couple smaller rocks at the base of the tree.. Foxstar came to me and said, "The tree is where I stand. The four rocks around the clearing is where the deputies sit. The rocks below the tree is for the medicine cats ." I nodded my thanks and started to explore.

"Hi, my name is Brokenkit, I'm from RainClan, the leader told me to come, even though I'm only a kit. What's your name?" I spun around to see the small tabby tom, his paw turned inward. I ignored it thinking he wouldn't want to talk about it and said. "My name is Thrushtail, very nice to meet you Brokenkit." Brokenkit bowed and said, "No, It's a pleasure to see more cats of my side and join a Clan." I was about to ask him what he ment when he said. "I was born out of forbidden love. My father was a rogue. StarClan punished me by giving me a 'forever broken paw'. That is why... I... I want to jo-"

He was cut off by the yowl of Foxstar. He stood up and started. "Our two apprentices are here tonight, making us stronger. Prey is running well, and I have found a mate, Thrushtail." I bowed my head as cats mewed congradulations to me. Foxstar bowed his head and stepped back as a she-cat stepped forward. "I, Lilystar of SunClan, have had my kits, Cloudkit and Honeykit. I talked to the father of these kits, and he agreed to come join my Clan, Sandears step forward. We shall pay the price together."

I was shocked to see the leader step down and nuzzle the other cat. _Must be from another Clan_ I thought as she hopped back on the tree with yowls of protest coming from the cats below. "Prey is running well and I will stay, leading this Clan." She stepped back as another cat stepped forward. "I am in the place of Brightstar because she has had a injury from a badger. Prey is running well, and Crystaltooth ran away to be with a loner. That is all." The she-cat said as another tom stepped forward. "TRAITORS!" The tom shouted.

"What is this about, Berrystar?" Foxstar asked, bristling. "Can't you see? SunClan is taking mates from other Clans. SnowClan is running away from thier home. MoonClan is taking in rogues and loners. And most of all, two of my Clan's kits are planning to run away to MoonClan. We are all just a bunch of rogues, aren't we? Well I'm leaving Tallkit and Brokenkit here for them to decide on what to do, my Clan is leaving!" He jumped of the branch and bounded out of the clearing, leaving two cats behind.

"SnowClan, we're leaving too." The deputy said as she ran off. "That leaves us to leave, let's go. " Lilystar jumped down and walked beside her new mate out of the clearing. I padded up to Brokenkit and his friend. "Let's go, I'll help you join MoonClan, whatever it takes." The two kits nodded and followed me over to Foxstar. "Fox-hearts!" Foxstar muttere under his breath.

"Foxstar? Here are Brokenkit and Tallkit. They are old enough to be apprentices. They wish to join." I nodded to Tallkit and she stepped forward. "My mother died giving birth to me, Father died in battle. I have no where else to go." Brokenkit stepped forward to. "My Father was a rogue, Mother gave birth to me, the one moon later, abandoned her Clan for him." Foxstar nodded and said, "Thrushtail, do you think you can train two more?"

I jumped on the inside and said, "I would love to!" I licked both of the kits on there heads. "I'll be anything for innocent kits." The kits purred and followed us home. _Maybe I will mother a few hundred kits before I die._

**I had to change the allgiances a bit. Not to much though, just RainClan.**

**I hate writers block. I'm sorry for such a short chapter!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi! This is chapter 8. And Brokenkit and Tallkit are no longer a part of RainClan. Brokenkit wanted to go to MoonClan because he heard how they're letting cats join, no matter the family. Tallkits joining because she follows Brokenkit, everywhere. Sorry for a short chapter, but this one will be action packed, I think. XD**

**STORY TIME.**

I looked at Tallkit, she's a red and orange furred she-kit. She was following Brokenkit time to time. I think they might like each other. I sat down next to Brokenkit, and started cleaning him. Tallkit glared at me, I stopped, understanding what she was trying to say. She started cleaning Brokenkit as I cleaned her. I heard whispers behind my back, the fely someone cleaning me.

It was Foxstar. "Hey, that tickles!" I giggled falling to the floor. He jumped on top of me, and we play wrestled. I saw Tallkit look at me with an admired face, then started to clean Brokenkit, Brokenkit returning the gesture.

"Um... Foxstar? Do you really think we could have kits?" This question obviously took him by surprise. "Well after the training is over, then maybe... we could... ah don't make me say it!" He said, messing around with his tail. I stifled a purr and tackled him. "Okay." I licked his cheek, and left him blushing a scarlet red. I went over to Creamface and Patchnose, who were watching Tadpolekit and Sweetkit go in a mock battle against Stormpaw.

"What I miss?" I said jokingly, sitting down with my tail neatly curled around my paws. Sweetkit whispered to Tadpolekit, I could only catch stands of it. "I'm... Around... Attack... To... Head... Down." They both nodded, and Sweetkit started to circle Stormpaw. She flicked her tail and Tadpolekit charged forward. At the same moment Sweetkit jumped up on her head. Stormpaw was trapped.

I laughed as she was toppled over. "You think you could do better?" Tadpolekit asked. "Yes, you want to try and beat me?" Tadpolekit nodded and broght me to the spot where Stormpaw was. Tadpolekit started circling instead. When he flicked his tail, I stepped aside and let the siblings attack each other. They hissed at me and walked away. "Oh well. I'm going to hunt." I ran out the entrance, and caught a robin and a mouse before I heard rustling. I stalked forward getting ready for the attack or tasty meal to come out.

Sure enough, it was an attack. And from a cat I never wanted to see in my life ever again, sadly I saw her everyday. I stepped away from her, not wanting to started a fight. "So, what have we here?" The she-cat asked. I spat at her feet and sped off. She followed me. I turned around and smacked her nose with a sheathed paw. I don't like hurting others.

She stood back up and attacked again. I let her scratch me up for a couple of heartbeats. Then started dodging her attacks. I ran away at the last moment, running towards camp. Once I got there, I slipped in with the she-cat attacking me. Everybody was watching, I wanted that to happen. I dodged the last attacks when Foxstar came out. "Why are you hurting her?" He growled.

"Because she has everything. Kits that love her, family that actually wants to be around her! A mate that's high in ranks, and friends! Ones that aren't forced to hunt with you!"

**Can you guess who it is? If you do I'll have one of my pairings, any one you want, to have your cats (As kits of course).**

**Just click the little review button to see who could win, I'm only picking one cat from the first three people.**

**Oh and also, make sure that you classify what the kits look like and thier personality.**


	11. Chapter 9

**OOhh I have three kits for FoxXThrush!**

**And... yeah... it was kinda easy to figure out who the cat was...**

**StOrY**

I looked at the she-cat, not really surprised at anything she said. "Icywind, why do you not like me?" I asked her. "Because... Well... I just do okay!" She shouted back. _Thats it!_ I thought as I launched at her. I took me a while to get to her, I was feeling a bit laggy all day. But once I did get to her, she jumped at me. And I stepped aside, Letting her crash.

"Hey! No fair!" Icywind shouted. She launched back at me, and I spun around and kicked, sending her farther away. I didn't really feel up for a fight any more. So I just turned around and walked away. "Hey get back to this fight! We aren't finished!" Icywind yowled. Foxstar helped me into the medicine den. "I'm not feeling very well," I told him. "I'll be right up."

I padded into the medicine den, Coalpaw and Stormpaw ran straight up to me. "Are you hurt?" Stormpaw asked me. "No.. Well... Kinda. She scratched my flank a bit, and my left ear is throbbing. But I mostly came in here because I have a stomache ache." Coalpaw put me down to rest, while Stormpaw went to get me fresh-kill. "What happened?" A she-cat whispered as Coalpaw gave me some small black seeds.

"I'm giving her poppy seeds, to ease the pain. Then I'm going to check her scratches and stomache." Coalpaw answered as I drifted into sleep. When I was asleep, I could still feel what they were doing to me, but it didn't hurt me as bad as it could have. By the time I woke up, I felt some poltice and cobwebs on my wounds. I also saw Foxstar, Tigerpaw, Silverpaw, Brokenkit, Tallkit, Creamface, Tadpolekit, Sweetkit, Stormpaw, Coalpaw, and the she-cat from ealier.

"Wh-what happened?" I croaked, my voice was hoarse from the poppy seeds and what ever alse Coalpaw gave me. "I'm waiting to know the same thing, Dreamingsnow...?" Foxstar eyed the she-cat. "Oh... Um... Congradulations?" Dreamingsnow answered. "What?" Foxstar and I said in unison. Creamface spoke up, her voice was in obvious surprise, "Your really close to having kits!"

Foxstar's jaw just dropped when I asked, "But, how is that possible? I'm not fat or anything, am I?" Coalpaw answered for me, "Well, you have been hunting alot, exersizing. And you keep forgetting to eat your meals. So the unborn kits are underweight and smaller than usual. But if you take it easy for the rest of your pregnency, and eat your fill, they will be as healthy as anybody could imagine!"

Foxstar then spoke up, "Silverpaw, go make a nice soft nest in the Nursery." The silver tom nodded and ran away. "Tigerpaw, go hunt and bring back plump fresh-kill." At that, the little she-cat jumped up and ran. "I'll have someone guard the entrance. The rest of you catch some shut-eye." I laid back down in my nest, taking deep breaths.

Silverpaw came back a second later, "The nest is ready, Momma." Foxstar and Creamface helped me up and brought me to the Nursery. Tigerpaw came back also, she was setting up a fresh-kill pile in the corner. I plopped down in my new nest, it was lined with feathers, making me sink in more. Tadpolekit brought me a robin and said, "Momma said to bring you this before I go to sleep."

I nodded my thank you to him, and tucked into the robin. Before long, I fell asleep.

========^.^========

Pain shot through me, and like an instinct, I yowled. "Oh! I'll get Dreamingsnow!" It was only a few nights after I found out I was going to have kits. Surely, Coalpaw was right. It was like my belly grew with every bite I took of fresh-kill. Dreamingsnow rushed in with herb bundles in her jaws. Coalpaw was at the entrance, fending off Foxstar. I yowled again, I saw my belly rippling.

Dreamingsnow said something, I couldn't hear her. Then finally, the pain stopped. I looked down at my belly. Four little kits were at the curve of my belly. Two tom and two she-kits. Foxstar walked in the den, and he sighed at the sight of the kits. "I'll name the toms, you name the she-cats." I looked at the smallest she-kit. She was a white she-kit with purple eyes. There was red, orange, yellow, grey, and black splotches on her back and tail. Her face was like a red mask, her left front paw is orange, the back rightpaw is grey, the front right paw is black, and her back left paw is red.

"I want to name her Crystalkit, after my mother, Crystal." Foxstar nodded and pointed at the biggest tom. He was a two tone sandy brown, with white belly and paws, brown colored eyes. "I'll name him Sandkit!" I looked at him, he had sandy fur, so it made sence. I looked at the other tom and asked, "What are you going to name him?"

The other tom was a very dark brown tom with a black belly, paws, ears, and tail tip. He has a blue-grey splotch on his chest and orange fading spots on his back to belly. One hazel eye, one a piercing ice blue color. "I want to name him Kestrelkit." I nodded, even though I didn't know why he would name him that. "What are you going to call her?"

I looked at the last she-kit. She was big and dark gray, she had orange, white, and black spots going down her sides and back. Her tail was completely black, her eyes were a replica of mine, purple and red. "I'll name her... Cheetahkit!" We both nodded and I whispered the names until I fell asleep.

"Crystalkit, Cheetahkit, Kestrelkit, and Sandkit."

**Oh yeah, I'm awesome!**

**Well just to say, I came up with Cheetahkit. Sandkit was GinnyStar's Idea. Kestrelkit and Crystalkit were MaeVin194's Idea!**

**rEvIeW**


	12. Chapter 10

**So Thrushtail had her kits and in this chapter you'll see more of thier personalities.**

**HeRe YoU gO**

I woke up, trying to remember where I am. Once I saw the fresh-kill pile in the corner, I started to panic. "Where. Are. My. Kits?" "Thier outside, let them play." I let out a faint sigh, this was the fifth day since my kits were born. They were still underweight, so it worries me when they're not in my sight. "Thank you, Creamface." I jumped out of the den, seeing a blur of fur in front of the apprentice's den.

"Cheetahkit? Crystalkit? Sandkit? Kestrelkit? What are you doing? Get back here at once." I shouted and the blur of fur broke a part. The kits started padding forward and I said, "Today is the day where you meet your father. You have to look nice." I started cleaning Sandkit when Crystalkit squeaked. " Who is daddy?" I looked up from Sandkit, and whispered. "A very important cat." I continued cleaning all the kits until their fur was shining.

"Okay, wait here, I'll go get Auntie Stormpaw." I ran into the den, tripping on Stormpaw herself. "Stormpaw, I need your help bringing my kits up to Foxstar." Stormpaw grumbled and got up. We started padding to the kits when I said,"Okay, you take Cheetahkit and Sandkit. I'll take the other two." She nodded her head, scooping up the two kits. I did the same with Kestrelkit and Crystalkit.

We started jumping up the dirt mounds when I heard a yowl at the entrance. I made Stormpaw follow me to the top. Once we were there, I looked off of High Boulder. They're were cats from SunClan in the clearing! "Stormpaw, leave the kits here and join the fight!" She did as she was told, and I pushed my kits into Foxstar's den. "Mommy? Whats happening?" Cheetahkit squeaked.

"Everyday warrior life." A voice answered. "Foxstar! You're here! Great, you watch the kits. I'll fight in the battle!" I started to run when he stepped on my tail. "No, your a queen, our kits need you. I'll fight twice as hard to fill your space." I nodded and ran over to my old nest, "Come on kits, time for bed." I said laying down. I watched as he ran out of the den and how my kits ran to me.

"Mommy? Whats happening?" Kestrelkit asked. "There's a fight going on outside sweety." I answered. All the kits nodded and started suckling. I heard a noise outside the den. I braced myself for a Clanmate to worry about me. But instead of a MoonClan cat, It was a SunClan cat. The leader herself. I curled around my kits as tight as I could. "My, my, my. Kits. You know my Clan needs kits. Especially kits with Clan leader blood." She snapped at Sandkit and Cheetahkit. I screamed and three MoonClan cats came.

One was Creamface, with her two kits. Another was Robineyes. The last one was Timberpaw. Creamface ran over to me and laid on the floor, her two kits suckling. Timberpaw and Robineyes were fighting Lilystar. My kits started giving worried mews as the battle cries were dieing away. I thought there was no one left in the den as I drifted into sleep. I felt movement at my belly, thinking the kits were just reajusting themselves. I opened my eyes, only seeing my two biggest kits.

I jumped up and ran out the entrance to see Lilystar's tail leave. "MY KITS!" I started weeping. Cheetahkit and Sandkit were _gone_. Foxstar came up to me and said, "Don't worry, we'll get them back, soon." He licked my cheek and went inside to meet his other kits. _No!_ I thought, running to the entrance. _I will have my kits back now! before they forget me!_

I burst through the tunnel, hearing pawsteps behind me. I whipped around expecting to see cats who want me back at camp. But I saw Smokepelt, Patchnose, Stormpaw, Timberpaw, Coalpaw, and Robineyes. I nodded and kept running.

Today is the day where I make my mark on SunClan


	13. Chapter 11

**Ohhh! SunClan is going to get a beating!**

I kept running and running until I saw the camp. I waited for everybody else. Once they were there, we burst into camp. "WHERE ARE MY KITS!" I shouted, my eyes blazing. All the cats started cowering in fear. After a while, a spotted yellow tom padded up to me. "I knew Lilystar wanted kits. But I didn't think she would steal them from another Clan. I'm sorry." He led me over to a large rock that had a crack in it. "Your kits are in there."

I eyed him, stepping carefully into the hole. "Cheetahkit? Sandkit?" I called. My voice pounded against the walls, but that wasn't the only thing. I heard pawsteps echo too! I jumped when I felt two bodies brush against my legs. "Mommy!" Sandkit shouted. "We missed you!" I licked there heads and walked out into the clearing. _That was to easy..._ I thought as I padded to my friends.

I heard a squeal and I looked at Cheetahkit. She was laying on the ground, with Lilystar's paw on her chest. The yellow tom growled, jumping on Lilystar. "TRAITOR! SANDEARS! HELP!" At that, a black tom with sandy ears came out, jumping on Sandkit. The anger built inside of me as I attacked him. The rest of SunClan was just staring with shocked and stern faces. "STOP!" A brown tabby shouted. "Lilystar, you have gone crazy! Stealing another Clan's kits! What happened to you?"

"Bramblenose! We need kits! Ever since Dapplepool's kits became apprentices, the Clan had been short of them!" Lilystar shouted back, heaving off the yellow tom. I jumped off of Sandears, and grabbed Sandkit and Cheetahkit. They squealed in protest. I kept running to the entrance, when a white, cream, and black tabby intercepted me. "My name is Ravenheart. Please, take my kits to thier father in MoonClan."

I was shocked, _Why? Who is thier father? _I nodded and asked, "Who is thier father?" She dipped her head, "I'll come with you so I can tell you." She ran back to the hole in the rock, picking up two small kits. "Come on." I followed her out the tunnel. We went to the border, and she stopped. "Fight me!" She whispered. "What?" I squealed back. "I have to make it beleivable that my kits were eaten by foxes. Plus, I want to see if you'd be a good mother to them." I nodded and launched, the kits shrugging thier way into a bush.

After a couple of scratches, we both rolled in fox dung. I nodded and said, "I'll take wonderful care of them." She licked my cheek and flicked her tail at the kits, "This one is Longkit." The tom was staring prouldy at his mother, for giving up her kits was a hard thing to get a hold of. "And this is Goldenkit." She flicked her tail at the she-kit. I asked another question. "Why do you want them with thier father?"

She hung her head, " I haven't any milk. Lilystar wanted you to loose two kits that way you could gain mine." I sighed, giving her a lick on her bleeding flank. "Oh," she said as I walked across the border." I'll send your friends home. And my kit's father is," She paused, taking a deap breath before turning around. "Brownears."

**Again, sorry for a short chapter. And sorry for the cliffie... But a mysterous cliffie it is! *Stokes invisable beard* I think**


	14. Chapter 12

**Another Chapter! **

**Thrushtail is becomine a kit factory... Don't you think? **

**And imagine, the amazing Brownears having a mate in another Clan! **

**Hehehe, but seriously, Thrushtail is becoming a kit factory... She has her own kits, but she keep taking in others... **

I wondered back to the camp. My kits beside me, talking to Ravenheart's kits. Longkit piped up, "Are you our new Momma? Mooma told us that we're going to get a new one." I was surprised, _She told this... This kit! Go ahead! Crush their dreams! _I thought as I nodded. "You want to meet your father?" I asked, noticing that Cheetahkit and Sandkit still haven't met theirs.

Longkit and Goldenkit both nodded. Like it was on cue, Foxstar, Brownears, and the two new apprentices, Brokenpaw and Tallpaw, walked out of the bushes. Brownears just stood, dumbfounded. Foxstar didn't say anything, he just grabbed Cheetahkit. I grabbed Sandkit. Leaving Brokenpaw and Tallpaw to heave Longkit onto both of thier backs, and Brownears to pick up his daughter, Goldenkit.

I dropped behind so I could catch up with him. "Do you know whos kits these are?" I asked around Sandkit's fur. "Are they a rogues?" He answered, beating around the bush. "No. Try again!" I whispered. "Loner?" He mewed quietly. I hissed, "Your's! They're your's, you mouse~brain!" He jumped, then mewed defeatedly, "I know... I just... I didn't think it would cause this much harm..."

I hissed again, "Its not doing harm! You _are_ taking these kits in, right?" He hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. What did she name them?" I was happy with his answer. "Your she-kit is Goldenkit. The tom is Longkit." His eyes fogged up, "The names I liked... Why are they here?" He sniffed for the first time, smelling the fox~dung. "She couldn't produce milk. Lilystar stole my kits so I could have these ones..."

I didn't continue, my eyes were tearing up. Just then I noticed something. _I love my kits. I love my family. But I don't love Foxstar the way he loves me. _I was jolted out of my thoughts when we arrived at camp. "Momma!" Crystalkit ran up to me, she snuggled my leg. "I thought you were dead!" I purred, putting down Sandkit and licking thier heads. "I have to talk to your father... Stay with Creamface." They nodded and ran to the Nursery, where Kestralkit and Cheetahkit attacked them.

I jumped up and ran to Foxstar's den. I heard voices on the inside. "Brownears! Why couldn't you tell me! We're friends, aren't we?" Foxstar was shouting. I stepped in, taking a long look at the terrified kits in the corner. "Foxstar," I said, brushing my tail against his flank." I have something to tell you..." He nodded to Brownears, and he left with the kits.

"Foxstar, remember how I told you I would tell you if I loved you or not after kits were born?" I mewed, he nodded. "Well... I'm sorry. But I don't. I love you. But like a brother." He nodded, and showed me out of his den. "No hard feelings?" I asked. He just whispered, "No hard feelings." I stalked away, returning to my kits and my new kits.

**Lets list off the kits that Thrushtail adopted.**

**Stormpaw and Coalpaw.**

**Tigerpaw and Silverpaw.**

**Brokenpaw and Tallpaw. (Tecnecilly)**

**Cheetahkit, Sandkit, Crystalkit, and Kestralkit.**

**Longkit and Goldenkit.**

**Thats all of them... She is another version of Ferncloud! LOL**

**ReViEw**


	15. Chapter 13

**Yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill...**

**Also, I forgot to metion that Mossheart is subsituting Tigerpaw's mentoring.**

**Featherclaw is mentoring Tallpaw**

**Blackwhisker is mentoring Brokenpaw**

It has been five days since I told Foxstar I didn't love him. And suckling six kits is harder than it seems. Brownears and Creamface help with the kits, Creamface even suckles them sometimes. Another good thing is that Coalpaw is going to the Moon tree for his Medicine cat name. Stormpaws getting hers now, along with Timberpaw and Spiderpaw. Also, Tadpolekit and Sweetkit are going to become apprentices. "Gather under the High Boulder for a Clan meeting." Foxstar called

I walked out of the den and stood near the entrance. The kits were asleep but I wanted to watch them. "Today, we have new apprentices and a new warrior. Stormpaw, please step forward." I saw Stormpaw walk forward and for the first time, I noticed how she walked gracefully. She also grew, alot, since my last talk with her. "From this moment on, you will be known as Stormwhisper." Foxstar rested his head on hers.

"Timberpaw, You will be Timberflight." She licked his shoulder. "Spiderpaw, you will be Spiderheart." Foxstar did the same with him.

"Tadpolekit and Sweetkit. Come on up." The two kits bounced up, I saw that thier fur was slicked back. "From this day until you two earn your warrior names, you will be known as Tadpolepaw and Sweetpaw! Your mentors will be Bloodstain and Dawneyes." Tadpolepaw touched noses with Dawneyes. Bloodstain and Sweetpaw touched noses also. I smiled. My neice and nephew are finally apprentices!

I padded to Stormwhisper, "Congradutations!" I mewed happily. I saw Icywind giving me a glare. Blackwhisker and Reedclaw congradulated thier family member. I was happy they could go out of family rivalry. I saw Dreamingsnow and Coalpaw come back from the Moon tree. "Whats your new name?" I asked, noticing the my kits will wake up soon. "Coalwing." He replied happily.

I purred, "Your sister's name is Stormwhisper." Coalwing nodded and padded away. I saw Silverpaw hovering around Stormwhisper. I also saw that he had the same glint in his eye that Foxstar had when he saw me. I ignored it and went back to my kits. Brownears was with them, Smokepelt was with him. "Hows your day, Thrushtail?" Smokepelt asked me.

"Good, and you?" I answered. I tried to look at his amber eyes, but he kept looking away from me. "I heard you and Foxstar aren't mates any more..." He said instead of answering me. "Yeah. I just... I don't love him." _I love you_. I wanted to add. He stood up and walked out into the clearing. Brownears just stared blankly. "You okay, Brownears?" I whispered

"Yeah, I was just imagining my kits' lives..." He purred, snapping back to reality. I moved around the kits soo they could suckle. "Well, they are beautiful." I purred. Brownears agreed with me. "Well... I'll be going now." He said. He nuzzled his kits and left. I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 14

**Ima just go to the story~**

I woke up a couple of weeks later. Creamface moved to the Warriors den. Tadpolepaw and Sweetpaw went to the Apprentices den. And, Stormwhisper, Timberflight, and Spiderheart also moved to the Warriors den. So, I'm alone with the six kits to nurse. Sometimes, I get lonely. But not all of the time. Especially with my kits.

Just two weeks ago, Cheetahkit made the whole fresh-kill pile fall. Crystalkit and Sandkit played inside the Warriors den, and woke up all the Warriors who were napping. Kestrelkit and Goldenkit played in camp, but got under Warriors paws. Lastly, Longkit snuck out of camp. He led back a baby badger. Who led back a grown Momma badger. Thankfully, the Momma badger only wanted her baby.

I smiled when Smokepelt walked up to me. "How are you today?" I asked. He purred, "Wonderful." Ever since Foxstar and I split apart, Smokepelt stayed around more often. "How are the kits?" He asked. "Good." I looked at my belly, six kits were at the curve of it. "They're in some trouble, huh?" He asked

I chuckled, "Yeah. Now they are confined to the kit clearing." He smiled. "You know, if you need me I'll be right there, by your side." I purred, "I know." He looked into the distance, "I'll get some fresh-kill." Then he ran off, embarrassed. I smiled as I laid back down. And looked at my kits. Cheetahkit woke up slowly.

"Momma?" She asked, looking at me. "Yes?" "Are we to much?" I laughed, "No. All cats get in trouble at times." She smiled. "Can we see Ashtail?" I shook my head, "You're confined here, that means you have to stay here." Smokepelt came back and dropped a rabbit, "I have to go on a hunting patrol, see ya!"

I purred and nodded a good-bye to him. I smiled, looking back at Cheetahkit, "I'll go get Ashtail, if you want?" She hopped up, "Oh yes please!" I quickly walked out of the den and returned with my Father. "Ashtail, I think the kits want a story." My Father purred. "Of course... What story?"

Longkit and the other kits woke up and started asking for stories. "Where is Momma's Momma?" Crystalkit asked, my heart sank. _We never speak of her!_ I hissed in my mind. Ashtail smiled and started with the story.

"Well... Her name was Ruby. Ruby wanted everything to herself. When she had Thrushtail, she hated her." Ashtail's sorrow came to his eyes. "She made me beleive that Thrushtail, Cookie at the time, killed her brother. Her brother was named Spot." My heart sank deeper, it was obvious that I missed Spot.

"I..." He continued. "I hurt Cookie. I gave her a scar on her flank. Its small, and barely seen. But it was very, very deep. But when I found out that Ruby; the she-cat I loved and cherished, killed my son, I ran away with Cookie. I met another she-cat. Her name was Crystal. She was loving and kind towards Cookie."

I smiled at my real Mother's name. "Crystal accepted to be my mate. But two moosn later, after she had our two kits, she got hit by a Monster. Our kits, Stripe and Fluffy, were given up to two-legs. Cookie and I ran away again. Cookie found Smokepelt, Mokey at the time, and the three of us traveled together." He took a deap breath as a tear rolled down my cheek, splashing as it hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Crystalkit whined, running up to Ashtail. Ashtail whispered to hismelf, though I heard, "You're just like Crystal." Sandkit and Longkit followed Crystalkit. Kestralkit, Cheetahkit, and Goldenkit came to me and brushed against my fur. "Don't worry." I whispered. "I'll _ never _leave you."


	17. Chapter 15

**I'm thinking about doing the allegiances again with a short story at the end... What do you think?**

Crystalkit, ever since Ashtail's story, has always kept her head high. When ever she sees her father, she always runs to him. Of course, I chuckle. But at the same time, it hurts because I know that we're not together anymore. "Thrushtail?" I heard Stormwhisper's voice. "Yes, sweety?" I asked. She stared at me and said.

"Do you ever think of replacing us?" A terrified look crossed my face, "No! Why would you think that?" Stormwhisper let a tear fall, "Because Icywind said that your having kits to fill in the hole in your heart that we left..." I growled, "Why? Why would you listen to that pile of fox-dung now?" "Um..." Stormwhisper couldn't answer.

I growled, "I would _never_ leave you. I would _never _hurt you. And I will _never _say that your just a rock in the dirt-place." Stormwhisper looked up and gave a slight nod. She padded out. That was when I saw Icywind manipulating Coalwing. "Icywind! What are you doing to _my_ kit?" I taunted, running over to her.

_Good thing._ I thought as she blazed, _My kits are with their fathers. _"Who are you calling, 'Your kits'?" Icywind defended. Coalwing growled and padded to my side, "I told you many times. She. Is. My. Mom." Icywind bristled and lunged at me, I stepped out of the way. "Stop moving!" Icywind yowled as she lunged for my neck.

I bounced out of the way, but it was a little late. Icywind's claws raked my neck. I saw black spots crowd my vision. Coalwing grabbed my scruff and screamed, "Dreamingsnow! Hurry!" I felt my body get lighter. The last thing I saw was a red pelt and a gray pelt. Finally, I let the sleep that ached in my body take over.

* * *

"Thrushtail!" I heard a voice. "Thrushtail!" I looked around. "Cookie!" _Cookie? _"Cookie! Over here!" I whipped around and saw my mother, my _real_ mother. "Crystal!" Then I remembered she was dead, "Am I dead?" Crystal shook her head, "You are much to important... But... The deputy risked her life for you. Icywind killed her and ran."

I gasped, "Really? Acornpelt gave her life for _me_?" Crystal nodded, "This is all coming to quickly. Just go to sleep, I'll explain a little more every night." I nodded hesitantly. Slowly, I rested and fell back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with two cats staring at me. One I knew was Coalwing. The other I didn't know at all. "Um... Who is this?" I asked. Coalwing jumped and said, "He is Mistpaw. The other Medicine Cat Apprentice." I was confused, Dreamingsnow walked me through it.

"Mistpaw went missing a while ago. So I had to take another apprentice. Coalwing was the only one up for it. Mistpaw, you can't be a Medicine Cat anymore..." Mistpaw's eyes glinted with happiness. "Really?" Dreamingsnow nodded. "Yes!" Everyone stared at Mistpaw. "I'll tell you why another time." He said quickly.

Coalwing smiled at the small cat. He looked back at me, "Sleep. Acornpelt may have been murdered, but Icywind is gone. And the best of all, Stormwhisper is the new Deputy! She is going to get one of your kits to mentor... But I think Foxstar will just give her Mistpaw." I nodded, putting my head down.

I felt my new scars stretch a bit, but sleep was stronger than pain.


	18. Chapter 16

**No allegiances! Its to hard! So to the story!**

I woke up the next morning. The kits weren't near me. "Oh yeah." I whispered looking around. "They're with their father..." I smiled and padded out of the Medicine Den, and saw everybody bustling around. "What happened?" I asked. Coalwing answered, "Everybody is reinforcing the walls."

I nodded and asked, "Any news on Blackwhisker and Reedclaw?" Coalwing smiled proudly, "They never had second thoughts about leaving with Icywind!" I purred and left him. I bumped into Mistpaw, who was bigger than me. "Oh... Hey Mistpaw." He was about twelve moons, but since he disappeared he has to do his training all over again.

"Hey, Thrushtail." He purred happily. I smiled. Smokepelt walked over to us, "Hey!" He said happily. "Thats what I said!" I joked. We talked for a while. I was _very_ careful with my scars, now covered in cobwebs. "MOMMA!" I heard six voices. I turned around slowly, to see a heard of kits come to me.

"WE MISSED YOU!" The kits shouted. I purred, "Careful. My sweets. I'm still hurt." Cheetahkit and Sandkit stood on me. "Then can we play a game?" I nodded, "What type of game?" Crystalkit looked around at all the kits. Being the leader of them, she spoke. "We want to play 'Icywind against Thrushwing.'"

I smiled, half-heartedly. "O-okay. How do we play?" Crystalkit smiled and let Longkit speak. "The toms are Icywind. The she-kits are Thrushwing. We fight, claws sheathed, and sees which team wins!" I smiled and said, "On your marks..." The kits dashed to the other sides of the clearing.

"Set..." They got into their fighting stances. "GO!" I mewed. The kits lunged into battle. "Take that Icywind!" I heard Goldenkit call. "No, you take that Thrushtail!" Kestrelkit bounded over. I smiled, Tadpolepaw, Sweetpaw, Tigerpaw, and Silverpaw padded over. "What are they doing?"

"Playing a game of... 'Icywind against Thrushwing.'" I sighed. Sweetpaw huffed, "Again?" "Again? What do you mean, 'Again'?" I asked. "They played this all morning." _Morning?_ I looked at the sky and noticed that the sun high in the sky. "Hm..." I wondered. The kits split apart, revealing three kits on the floor.

"Longkit, Cheetahkit, and Kestrelkit lost." I mewed. "That means..." All the kits jumped up, "Icywind lost!" I smiled. "She always will." I pushed the kits into the Nursery. Where they quickly fell asleep. I smiled and left for a moment. Blackwhisker was waiting outside. "Um... What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm very sorry." He mewed. I smiled and licked his cheek. "Its okay!" I said playfully. He blushed and walked away. _Why did he blush..._ I wondered. Coalwing came up to me, "You have to sleep. Here, have some poppy-seeds." I sighed and licked up the small black seeds.

I went back to my nest, got comfortable, and went to sleep.

**So... Filler chapter... Gotta hate them!**

**Okay, so I wanna know.**

**BlackXThrush?**

**FoxXThrush?**

**SmokeXThrush?**

**or...**

**BrownXThrush?**

**I want YOU to choose! So you best review!**


	19. Chapter 17

**To the story!**

**Cuz, i really like this chapter!**

**YOU BETTER LIKE IT TOO!**

I woke up in unfamiliar grounds. I was used to this, I have been visiting here for quite a while. "Crystal? You there?" I called into the darkness. No answer. I started to walked around. I saw four cats playing, so I started padding over to them. It turned out they weren't playing. They were _fighting! _One she-cat was Icywind! Another was Ruby. And the last ones..._ I don't know who they is..._

I backed away. "Why are my enemies here?" I whispered. The three she-cats whipped around, and started chasing me. I ran. Then, I saw Crystalkit, Cheetahkit, and Sandkit in a corner. Ruby was over them. Her teeth stained with blood. "Nooo!" I screamed. I kept running. Then I saw Tigerpaw, Stormwhisper, Silverpaw, and Coalwing. Icywind was standing over them, her white fur crimson.

Tears streamed from my eyes. But I ran on, hoping my nightmare would fade into a dream. I saw the third she-cat standing over Goldenkit, Longkit, and Kestrelkit. This time, I know I screamed outside my dream. Because I felt kits mewling and 'Are you okay?'s from my friends. But yet I couldn't break from my nightmare.

I knew what I was going to be shown next. So I quite running and shut my eyes. When the cackling stopped, I opened my eyes. Big mistake. I saw Patchnose, Creamface, their kits, and Ashtail. Surrounded by cats. Cats whose claws were filled with blood. I tried closing my eyes. But something kept them open. And I saw something. Something I'll _never_ recover from.

I saw Smokepelt. Claw marks dug deep in his throat. Streams of blood came from that. His eyes were staring into the sky, milky white. His paws twitched. Then he laid unmoving. I broke down in tears. "Thrushtail, wake up!" I heard from outside my dream. I ran to a corner, where I sat and cried. Icywing started walking to me. "Get out! Leave me ALONE!"

"Come on, Momma! Wake up!" I heard Kestrelkit cry. I growled, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" The kit jumped back. "Thrushtail? Stop. Your scaring me!" I heard Foxstar. "WHAT PART OF 'LEAVE ME ALONE' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" I didn't mean it like that. I was talking to Icywind! I felt a paw on my chest. But I saw, in my dream, it was Icywind.

"NO! GET AWAY!" The paw stayed there. "Thrushtail. Listen to my voice. Its me, Smokepelt. Just calm down." He whispered. I screamed, "ICYWIND! RUBY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" The two she-cats were clawing me up. "Icywind?" Cheetahkit asked. "Ruby?" Crystalkit frowned.

Smokepelt took his paw off of my, and put his head near my twitching body. "Listen to my voice." He whispered. As he did, Icywind and Ruby started disappearing. I winced as my new scars started to bleed. "Now. Think of your kits. What would they want you to do?" I thought about Sandkit, Stormwhisper, Brokenpaw, Silverpaw. The blood slowly disappeared.

"Now think of your friends. Think of what you should do." He whispered. I thought about it. My body stopped twitching. And in my dream, I stood up. "Okay. Now think of Robineyes, Spiderheart, Blackwhisker, and all the other Clan cats." I nodded and started walking, thankfully a light shown at the end of my road.

"Now, think of Crystal, Fluffy, Stripe, Spot." Smokepelt soothed, touching is nose to my chest. The light became brighter. And I saw all the cats I loved. "Lastly, think of... Me. Thrushtail. Think of me." Smokepelt choked out. I felt my heart skip beats. _He... He might like me... Even after how I treated him..._

I ran towards the light. The second it blasted into my eyes. My paws twitched and I woke up. "What?" I asked, looking around. Smokepelt smiled, "You heard me?" I nodded, my fur was hot. Foxstar and Dreamingsnow pushed their way to the front. "Thrushtail." They said together. "You're coming with us." I nodded slowly and followed them

**BlackXThrush?{Which has 0 votes}**

**FoxXThrush? {Which has 1 vote}**

**SmokeXThrush?{Which has 3 votes}**

**BrownXThrush?{Which has 1 vote}**

**I want YOU to choose! So you best review!**

**Because, whoever has the most reviews, gets to be Thrushtail's mate!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating so soon. I slept over my buddeh's hose and went to a baby shower... I got bitten by many mosquitoes **

**Pick up from left off-**

I followed them into the deep forest, the dream still fresh in my mind. "What, exactly, did you see?" Foxstar whispered, his red eyes dark. "Um... Well... The whole place was dark... And there were really tall trees... Blocking the moon." I meowed. "The Dark Forest..." Dreamingsnow's eyes went dark too.

"Yes." Foxstar whispered. I looked around, "What is the Dark Forest?" Foxstar looked at me, "The Dark Forest is a place were bad Clan cats go. Icywind must'ave found her way in..." My head tilted, "What was Ruby doing there?" Foxstar stared past me, "She must'ave, somehow, found her way in."

I nodded, "But what does that have to do with me?" Dreamingsnow answered, "Icywind _hates _you. She will do anything to hurt you." Foxstar continued, "And, since she found her way into the Dark Forest, she has recruited others. Others that might want to hurt you, even if they don't know you. They could be training anyone of us with them. And, worst of all, they'll fight us. Until... Until _you're_ killed."

I gasped, not wanting to hear any more. I shook my head, "They can't hurt me! Can they?" Foxstar shrugged, "We don't know..." I frowned, "Foxstar, may I go to the Moon Tree?" Dreamingsnow looked at me, shocked. "Only Medicine Cats, Medicine Cat Apprentices, and leaders can go there!" I didn't listen, my gaze stayed with Foxstar.

He nodded, "Dreamingsnow and I will come with you." I bowed my head and let them lead the way. Foxstar walked away slowly, Dreamingsnow took the lead from him, "Slow poke!" She called. I had to run to catch up with her. Foxstar stayed behind me. Pretty soon, we arrived at a weeping willow tree.

The weeping willow's branches were hanging down, A dark brown. The leaves look like they were shining. The tree trunk was a dark brown. Everything else was black. "It's... Beautiful." I whispered. Foxstar and Dreamingsnow grabbed a leaf off of the tree, and started to eat it. I shrunk back in disgust. Foxstar looked at me once more before falling asleep.

I looked at Dreamingsnow, who was asleep already. I sighed and grabbed a small leaf. I put it in my mouth and chewed. The leaf was plain, but very sticky. I felt the sap explore my mouth. My eyelids felt heavy. Once I swallowed, I fell into a deep asleep.

_Dream~~~~~~_

I woke up in a starry clearing. Foxstar and Dreamingsnow were across a river, talking to a small brown tom with white spots and a tall reddish she-cat. They turned to me, making me blush. The she-cat nodded and bounded over to me. The tom followed slowly. "Hello, Thrushtail." The she-cat whispered. "I am Dirtstar, leader before Foxstar."

_Cruel name..._ I thought as she pointed to the small tom behind her, "This is Chasmcloud, my medicine cat." I nodded to him. He huffed in return. I shrugged and asked, "Why am I being..." I was trying to find the right words. "Targeted?" Dirtstar asked. I nodded, "Yeah, targeted. So, why?"

Dirtstar yawned and sat down while Chasmheart answered, "Icywind hates you." I growled, "And we covered that!" Dirtstar nodded, "But, do you know why she hates you?" I shook my head, "No..." I looked down, trying not to meet their gazes. "Thrushtail, Icywind hates you because you have all the things she had to live without."

I looked up and tilted my head, not knowing what she meant. "You had parents that fed you. She had parents who didn't care if she ate or not. You had loving friends. She had angry dogs and rats. You lived in the cozy two-legged place. She lived in the sewers." I Sat down, and let her talk more.

"You had two wonderful kits, who weren't even yours. She had four kits, two of which you raised, one who died, and one who sided against her. You had the leader as your mate." Dirtstar stopped and turned to Foxstar, who turned away immediately. I whimpered at the sound of nothing, no birds chriped and no leaves rustled. Dead silence.

"She had a mate, but one that sided against her. You were once a loner, now you are a Clan cat. Yet, when you joined, many others trusted you. Icywind, on the other hand, was hated from the beginning. The only ones who trusted her were Blackwhisker and Reedclaw. And they were skeptical about it most of the time." Chasmcloud continued, noticing the silence was deadly.

I nodded, "But..." I was at a loss for words. Dirtstar shook her head, "Later." She whispered as she padded to Foxstar, "I'll see you soon, my son." I gasped, "Hes your son?" I then noticed the resemblance. When they started to disappear, Chasmcloud said one last thing, "And... I'm his father."

**Blah... CHEESY~ Oh well...**

**Review... Please?**


	21. Chapter 19

I was shocked, _I thought Medicine Cats **weren't **__supposed to have mates... _I stared at Foxstar, who shuffled his paws. Even Dreamingsnow looked flustered. "Y-You had a Medicine Cat as a Father and a Leader as a Mother? And you didn't tell me?" Dreamingsnow and I asked together. Foxstar smiled and changed the subject, "So how about some battle training...?"

I rolled my eyes and stalked away, "And he still thinks we should be together." I heard him call after me, but I ignored, "I told him e_verything_!" I flicked a rock across the small clearing, "Hmm..." I started thinking, then I felt a tail on my shoulder. I whipped around, expecting Foxstar. But, instead, it was Smokepelt. I purred, and laced my tail with his. He, obviously, was surprised. But he purred anyways.

"Mokey?" I called him by his old name. "Yes, Cookie?" He answered back. "Do... Do you think we made the right decision...?" Smokepelt tipped his head, "Huh?" "About staying here. Do you think we made the right decision?" I asked again. He nodded, "If we never stayed, Coal and Storm would never be this happy. Coal is learning new herbs everyday. And Storm is doing her best at deputy."

I nuzzled him, "I guess so..." He licked me in between my ears, "Everything was meant to happen." I purred, "I have to get back to my kits..." Smokepelt nodded, "Okay..." I stood up and started walking away. I was quickly followed by Smokepelt, making our pelts mixed. When we padded into camp, many cats gasped. I ignored them, because I knew who I loved.

I loved Smokepelt. And that was final.

He led me to the Nursery, where Cheetahkit pounced onto me. I purred, and batted the small kit. Sandkit was next. Then Crystalkit and Kestrelkit. Somehow, Tigerpaw, Tadpolepaw, Sweetpaw, and Silverpaw found our little fight, and pounced onto Smokepelt. Next was Stormwhisper and Coalwing, they pounced onto Creamface and Patchfur as they were walking by. Ashtail watched us all with a chuckle.

I purred so loud, I was sure StarClan was flattening their ears. Because this is _my _family. And I would _die _for them.

"We're becoming warriors today!" Tigerpaw broke my thoughts.

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the late update! I'm still into this story. But I have others to update too...**

**Again, I'll try to update sooner. But, I'm on a lot of active forums...**

**You don't have to review...**


	22. Chapter 20

"Really?" I asked, excited, "Yeah!" Tigerpaw purred. Silverpaw was sitting next to Stormwhisper, purring a bit. Stormwhisper leaned on the large tom, smiling. I giggled, "What do you want your warrior names to be?" I asked. Tigerpaw tipped her head, "I want something delicate at the end." Silverpaw grinned, "I want Something strong!"

I smiled, "Like... Tigerfluff and Silverboulder?" The two apprentices were rolling around, laughing, "Those names are so silly, Thrushtail!" I nodded, "I know." Tigerpaw walked over to me, smiling, "Thrushtail, thank you for being a mother to us..." Silverpaw grinned, "And thanks for everything else." Tigerpaw shuffled her paws, "I think we're trying to say that we love you." I nuzzled them both, "I love you too..."

Foxstar yowled, calling his Clan together. I walked out slowly, and wrapped my tail around my kits, who fell asleep by my paws. Purring, I looked up at Foxstar. Foxstar cleared his throat, and spoke, "Today, I make my Clan stronger by making two warriors!" Yowls of agreement rang around the clearing, "Tigerpaw and Silverpaw! Come up here."

Silverpaw walked up, tail flicking every now and then. Tigerpaw was right beside him, grinning widely. Foxstar gave a little chuckle, then continued, "Do you two promise to uphold the warrior code? And defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do."

Foxstar smiled, "Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Tigercloud and Silverstorm." He rested his muzzle on their heads, and they licked his shoulder. I saw Bloodburst in the corner of my eye, bursting with happiness.

"Tigercloud! Silverstorm!" Bloodburst called out first. I followed along, "Tigercloud! Silverstorm!" After a while, everyone was cheering. Cheetahkit started to wake with all the cheering. She looked up at Foxstar, and grinned. With once swift look a me, then ran off to Foxstar. She nuzzled his leg, and he purred. I blinked, and stalked away, the other three kits following me.

Kestrelkit yawned, and curled back up. Sandkit batted Crystalkit, laughing. I smiled at my kits, and waited for Cheetahkit to come back. When she did, Foxstar was behind her. I gulped, and turned away from him. Quickly grabbing my kit, I rested in my nest, back turned to him. "Thrushtail..." Foxstar whispered, resting his tail on my shoulder, "I'm sorry..."

I unsheathed my claws a bit, starting to get my mother's anger, "Go away..." I hissed, only half conscious on what I could do. Foxstar took a step forward, and licked my ear, "Thrushtail, please, be my mate. Or, at least, forgive me." I hissed, and lept up, "I said go away!" I unsheathed my claws fully, under my mother's control, and lunged for the leader's throat.

**NO BIG CHAPPIE! Sowwy! *Brain fried***

**BTW- Thrushtail's mother took over her body from the Dark Forest. So, somehow, Thrushtail has a connection with the DF!**

**Will Foxstar lose a life? Will he leap back? Will Thrushtail be exiled? READ ON TO FIND OUT! :3**


	23. Chapter 23

I stopped. Then and there, and fell to the ground, my chest heaving. Foxstar tipped his head, "Thrushtail?" He mewed, taking a step closer, not caring for what could've happened. I blinked my eyes, "My heart... It burns..." I mewed, clutching my paws to my heart. _And it shall burn more, little one. _My mother's voice rang in my head, and everything blacked out.

"Thrushtail!" I heard Foxstar's cry. I scented Smokepelt as well, "You can't leave me now, Thrushtail!" He mewed, then whispered in my ears, "Not with kits on the way..." I had a silent gasp, my heart burning more, _Ah, your having kits?! That will make this even more fun! _My mother hissed from inside my head. It felt like claws were clutching my heart.

Coalwing ran in, and nudged me, "Come on, Thrushtail." He started shoving herbs into my mouth. I choked, and felt claws lash at my side, _DIE ALREADY!_ My mother called. Finally, I passed out, and stopped fidgeting, my heart beat slowing. "THRUSHTAIL!" Was the last thing I heard, everything stayed black, and my heartbeat stopped completely.

* * *

_Dream~_

I awoke in a small, starry clearing. Cats surrounded me, mewing to each other words I could not understand. I looked at the clear floor below me, seeing my own body covered in blood. _Where'd the blood come from!?_ I asked myself. Finally, a reddish she-cat stepped forward. "Dirtstar." I mewed, gaze still at my body below. Dirtstar's mouth began to move, no words came out.

"Dirtstar?" I asked, looking at the tall she-cat. My tail lashed as I shook her, "DIRTSTAR!" Her mouth kept moving as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I jumped back, snarling, "Whats wrong with you!?" I called as she disappeared. I looked around, more and more cats disappeared. Once all of then disappeared, everything went dark.

I started racing, nothing in my way. But something knocked me over...

Icywind.

I snarled, and scratched at her flank, "Icywind!? Why are you here!?" I hissed, claws lashing out. Icywind pinned me, a snarl on her face, "This is all your fault, Thrushtail!" "Whats all my fault!?" I growled, kicking. Icywind nipped my ears, "You chased me out. You gave me unbearable wounds!" "I never even unsheathed my claws!"

"Sure! Why should I believe you?! I was just lucky to cross Ruby's path!" She mewed, slashing my starry cheek. I pushed her off of me, and pinned her down. I tear formed in my eye, "I'm sorry, Icywind." I lashed out my claws, and slashed her belly open, blood spattering into my fur. I hopped off, and watched her disappear.

I heard a yowl, "ICYWIND!" I saw my mother run into the clearing, glaring at me through red eyes. I glared back, my red and violet eyes flaring, "Ruby." I said, a hiss in my voice. Ruby snarled, and attacked me, "You killed my most loyal warrior, Cookie!" I growled, "I killed the traitor of the Clan!" She pressed her claws to my neck, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I wanted everything for you, Cookie. I punished you out of love. I killed your brother, so I could pay more attention to you-" I yowled, and jumped up, "SPOT!? YOU KILLED SPOT!?" I cried, my claws unsheathed and digging into her arms, "You did this out of love?! WHAT KIND OF LOVE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" I hunched over her neck, and bit into her throat.

"You killed my own brother, and framed me for it. Now, nobody can suffer..." Tears came out of my ears and my tail was wrapped around my belly, my unborn kits still in there. She gurgled and blood spilled into my mouth. Finally, she fell limp, and I stood up straight. Tears mixed with the blood on my muzzled as I fell to her side, the blood gushing into my fur.

I didn't care. Ruby was gone, and so was my chances seeing Cheetahkit and them become apprentices, then warriors. Seeing Tadploepaw and Sweetpaw become warriors. Watching Stormwhisper become leader. Watching Coalwing become a full medicine cat. Watching my new kits grow up. Being with Smokepelt. All gone. Because of her.

I wailed, clutching my paws over my face and tears spilled. I opened my eyes to see Dirtstar. The real Dirtstar, grinning. I cried, "All because of her!" I then saw Spottedfur as well, Chasmcloud next to her. Cats started to surround me once more, some I didn't know, and some I did. I kept crying, my gray fur turning red from all the blood loss.

"Thrushtail." I heard a familiar voice, and saw Crystal step forward, "Mom?" I asked, my vision blurry from all the tears. I felt her nuzzle me, "You did a wonderful thing. StarClan decided to send you back. But, you have a price to pay..." Her voice trailed away. I stood up immediately, "What is it? I'll do anything!"

"You have to give up a kit." Crystal mewed finally. I gulped, "But I love them all dearly." "No, not those kits." Crystal nosed my belly, "These ones." I blinked, "But..." Crystal blinked, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Thrushtail..." I looked at my paws, "I'll give one up... But, can I see which one I'm giving up?" Crystal nodded, and turned to Dirtstar.

Dirtstar sighed, "The kit looks exactly like Spottedfur. For, she was supposed to be Spottedfur's next life..." I whimpered, looking at Spottedfur out of the corner of my eye. She nodded, "I can always have another Chance, Thrushtail." I bounded over, and nuzzled her, "Are you proud of your kits?" "I will always be." She mewed, giving a slight nod.

I walked back to the other cats, sighing, "I'm ready." I mewed, and cats touched their noses to my pelt. I felt lighter than air, and heard a _pop._

* * *

_Awake~_

My eyes snapped open, and I jumped up, blood still pouring from my side, "Wha?!" I looked around at the bewildered cats. I blinked, "What?!" My tone hoarse. Smokepelt took a step close to me, eyes wide, "Are you real?" "Of course I'm real!" I snapped, nuzzling him. I took a step back, and explained everything. I saw Silverstorm, Tigercloud, and Bloodstain's eyes widened at Spottedfur's name.

I also saw Foxstar's widen at the mention of his mother's. Once I finished, they all comforted me. I looked at my paws, trying to keep away from Smokepelt. He came up to me anyways, "I would die without you, Thrushtail." He mewed, "I would die for you as well." He wrapped his tail around me, and pulled me close. I purred, "I love you." "I love you too." He nuzzled me.

* * *

_Six Moons Later~_

"Waterkit and Spotkit. Come up." Stormstar, the new leader, mewed. The two kits bounced up. Spotkit, looking exactly like my brother. And Waterkit, pure white fur with gray wisps. The two kits sat down, and Stormstar continued, "Waterkit, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Waterpaw. I will mentor you. Spotkit, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Spotpaw. Mistclaw will mentor you."

I watched as Mistclaw nuzzled Cheetahpaw, my daughter, and went to touch noses with my son. With that, the cats went about their business. I saw Icykit and Wavekit tumble from the Leader's den, the two were Stormstar's and Silverstorm's kits. The two kits ran to my paws, "Hiya, Grammy!" They purred, and I nuzzled them, "Hey."

The two kits quickly ran off, and I shuckled. I saw Brokenleg and Tallear stand by the warriors den, tail laced together. Goldenpaw and Longpaw were talking to their father, Brownear, who was an elder. Foxstar retired with him, so Stormstar took the leader's place after she had her kits. Patchnose took the Deputy spot, and Creamface is back in the nursery with her newborn, Lakekit.

I sat down next to Smokepelt, pushing my nose into his fur. I smiled, yet whimpered. Ashtail had also died a few days before, from green cough. I looked over at my family again, my tail swishing slightly.

This was my home, and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

**TA DA! This story is FINISHED! Whoop Whoop!**

**There's a slim chance that I'll right another Wonders Of Another Life...**

**But, oh well! xD**

**Review, and no more chappies will be added.**

**BECAUSE THE STORY IS FINISHED!**


End file.
